Damn, I'm Awesome
by Io Ritorne
Summary: Nicole and Keili are best friends, almost twins. Dante and Vergil really ARE twins! How cute would it be to see two pairs of twins get together in high school? AU VergilxOC, DantexOC, LadyxOC. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

* * *

_Chapter 1: First Day_

_(Story collaboration between xxrikachan and chibi-suke07_)

**BAM!**

The doors burst forward with swift speed when Nicole Roland and I, Keili Arias, kicked both front doors of the school open. Of course, what would _you_ do, being a freshman at a brand spanking new school for snobs, rich people, and just plain stuck-up people? You'd kick open the door to let them know who's boss. We both stabbed the air with an accusing index finger; pointing to the people we just happened to barge in on in the lobby of the school and screamed, "I'm Keili!!"

"And I'm Nicole!!"

Blankly, the other students stared at our nonsense. I don't know about Nicky, but I was beginning to feel embarrassed. The front door went down steps to reach the crowded floor where the main office, attendance office, and counselor's office sat idly (we might be going there soon...). At first I took a brave but giant leap down the first flight in my DC's, sliding down the second flight's rail and landing at the bottom perfectly.

"We're freshman," I grinned, the words stroking my ego in some way that made me feel like an adult.

"OUCH!" I turned back from my astounded audience to my best friend, her asymmetrical bob a mess and her body sprawled out a little ways away from me on this lobby floor. However, she went with the plan. The words were muffled; however, she managed to make the words as loud and clear as possible. "We're not idiots from middle school! So…so…"

I slapped my forehead and started laughing, "Nickyyy! You screwed it up!!"

Striding over, my hand gripped hers as I helped her from the floor; one hand gripping mine and her other raking miscellaneous strands of that chocolate hair of hers straight.

Smiling her goofy but gorgeous smile, Nicky replied back, "You _know_ I'm clumsy. There was no way that was going to work anyway."

As we talked, the crowd has dispersed to their assigned classes, ignoring the fact that two freshmen tried—and failed miserably—to own them on their first day.

* * *

The Aegean High School was a school for the first-class people of this area. It was a very clean, pristine school, its students just as well, with a few minor details aside. The said details would just so happen to be what you and we—Nicole and I—go through, because it's high school! It's gonna happen. Rumors, boyfriends who suck, friends who suck, teachers who suck, suckers so stupid they suck even more, you name it. This school is just like yours, only with a greater and higher image than most. And you're probably wondering what we're doing at a rich school. The simple answer is this: Aegean just happened to be in our area, and so I applied the both of us. The truth is we have really big dreams. I want to be a photographer and Nicky…I forgot… anyways, she wants to be _something_ more than a nobody who has a low-wage job like our parents. So I had to type up two really good essays explaining why we chose this school even if we can't pay the fees that come along with attending the school. Of course, I didn't tell Nicole this; she would've flipped and made something crappy. Nicole's strengths are more…outside of writing, as she says. But my friend supplies super ideas let me tell you!!

Anyways, Nicole and I first met in Kindergarten; some kid put applesauce in her milk carton while she wasn't looking, and the fact I wanted to tell her and be her friend nonetheless made it a bit easier to start talking to her. I wasn't very talkative, but I'm getting better, as you can tell. I told her about the applesauce and she nearly killed the kid, but ever since we've been together by some bond of fate that friends share. She's kind of like my sister, only not blood-related. We _did_ do a blood oath in fifth grade though.

We've always been together; we've always wanted to stay that way.

And we both wanted to go to Aegean, so I did us both a favor.

So here we are.

* * *

We got our schedules. They looked exactly the same. Each class was an hour and a half long, four classes a day, first lunch as soon as the 2nd block to 3rd block bell rings. We had first Spanish II with a teacher named Ms. Stephanie Amery. Then we had Orchestra with Mr. David Cartwright. She plays the violin really well for someone who 'has stupid fingers' she says, and I play the cello. I love my cello…Anyways! Bell rings and then it's time for lunch, and it's Honors Biology with the Cheerleading Coach Ms. Heather Hawkins. Lastly, it'll be easy little freshman class World Geography with Mr. Steven Heller. The counselor, Mrs. Dubois, gave us our schedules assigned us the same homeroom and lockers next to each other. We kindly thanked her and walked out of the office.

* * *

"Gawd I'm hungry," I whined to Keili, who stared intently at the map Mrs. Dubois provided for her. We were momentarily camping out right next to the stair rails of the central staircase, a little bit past the lobby. Right now we were on the

I could hear my stomach growling; it was like, meowwrrrrrrr…..rororawwrrrrrr…..meeeooowweeerrrrrr—

Keili screamed, "NICOLE!" Making me jump.

"What?" I shouted back, sort of irritated she made me jump on such an empty stomach.

I don't like being hungry. It makes me feel like I have a gigantic hole in my stomach, you know?

"You're…" she trailed off the first time, but started back up again, pointing and looking past me, "You're blocking that Sophomore's path, chica."

I spun on my heel to crane my neck up at a **tall** sophomore. His eyes were steely blue and would steal the life out of you if they could. His hair reared up like the scales of a silver dragon, hair glistening as though morning dew has overstayed a visit. Wow…I've never described someone like that before…

"Nicole!" Keili grabbed my shoulders and pushed me out of the way, "Out. Of. The. Way!"

Kay laughed slightly when she apologized to him. "Nicole's a little spacey sometimes when she doesn't eat…Our bad! Sorry about that."

"…Whatever." He glared at me before walking away.

"Ouch," I mused, "A little harsh?"

"…Huh?" I didn't even notice Keili go into space, the hypocrite.

"You're such a hypocrite."

"…What?"

"Exactly."

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N**

**This is dedicated to my buddeh!! W00T w00t! **R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2: Hablo Español

_Chapter 2: Hablo Español _

_(Story collaboration between xxrikachan and chibi-suke07)_

We had first Spanish II with a teacher named Ms. Stephanie Amery. Then we had Orchestra with Mr. David Cartwright. Nicole plays the violin really well for someone who 'has stupid fingers' she says, and I play the cello. I love my cello…Anyways! Bell will ring and then it's time for lunch, and it's Honors Biology with the Cheerleading Coach Ms. Heather Hawkins. Lastly, it'll be easy little freshman class World Geography with Mr. Steven Heller.

* * *

So first, we had Spanish first. We had to walk from the lobby through the left hall and turn right otherwise we'd end up in the Auditorium, turn right again into the Social Studies hall, turn right _again_ into the Foreign Language hall, and by the time the late bell rang we were banging on the door of Ms. Amery's door. The banging reverberated through the door into the ears of the students and the teacher alike; and the mass of people in the classroom eyed us with the "Stupid Freshman Look". I grinned sheepishly with Keili, because, hell. We didn't know what we did wrong. It's our first day. Ms. Amery strode across the room and threw open the door with a fake cheerfulness that made me want to throw up the cake I ate this morning for breakfast…Mmm…cake…

"I'm Nicole Roland, and she's Keili Arias… we're new…" I mumbled half-heartedly, thoughts elsewhere.

"Oh, right." She faked a smile of assurance, "You're going to _love_ this class."

As we walked in past her, followed by more than enough eyes to make you cry out in shame for being enrolled late. Oh well, this was high school.

Time to face the music…

…

HOW GAY WAS THAT?!

* * *

So Nicole and I swallowed hard when we found out that we were to sit on opposites sides of them room.

First of all, Nicole taking Spanish II is like man trying to jump on the moon with no astronaut gear.

She knows no Spanish.

Hell, she can hardly speak English! Just kidding, but still: she's not good at Spanish.

So this is how it went. I was hardly focused on the people around me. I was listening as Ms. Amery started asking people about _gustar_, which means "to be pleasing" or "to please" or in modern English, "to like". She was going down rows and asking people to translate the sentence she provides for each student.

"Keili," the woman began, "how do you say, 'I like to hang out with my friends after school'?"

"Um…" I had to translate for a moment. I like is _me gusta_, to hang out with friends is _pasar un rato con amigos_; _amiga _since I only hang with Nicole, and after school is simply _después de escuela_. How simple, yet so hard. "_A mí me gusta pasar un rato con mi amiga Nicole después de escuela."_

I added "_A mí_" for emphasis.

"Hmph…" Ms. Amery murmured unexpectedly. "Then I'll see you after class."

What for? What did I do?

I let my chin rest on my hands, elbows propped on the desk.

This is great.

I peeked over at Nicole from the corner of my eye; she still had her mouth open, staring at the teacher incredulously. Hell, my phone even vibrated in my pocket, probably a message saying, "WTF?! OMGNOWAI!!"

She eyeballed me all during class, until finally we got to work with our peers on a verb packet dealing with –ar verbs. Ms. Amery sashayed out of the room as if she was Gawd, let me tell you.

She needs to be taken down a few notches, eh?

* * *

WHAT THE FUCK?! Keili just got convicted of a crime she didn't even need to be punished for!! I wonder why…

…

…

…

…I'm hungry. I really am.

"Hey, freshman," someone called out to me, and my neck snapped around to face the soph from before in the lobby area. "What are you doing here, in my class?"

The blue-eyed eye candy idly sat straight in his seat, wearing a blue clothing thesis combined with an edgy style of something I don't even know what to call it proudly covering his body. Silver and blue, the same colors of his eyes and hair. He was so cute, but so out of my league!

"I really don't know what I'm doing in the class, honestly," I examined my nails, only to act as if I was a bit too old to be a freshman and to trick him into thinking I was a sophomore. I mean, it works with Keili; people think she's a sophomore all the time, or older than she is. I wonder…is she gonna age faster…?

"…change classes if you can't handle Spanish II." I had slipped back into reality when the sophomore finished his sentence.

Shaking my head, I asked, "What? I just missed everything you said. Sorry."

A sheepish smile flashed from my lips.

He only shook his head, muttering stuff under his breath. Stinking sophomore…

"I'm Nicole Roland."

"Vergil Sparda."

"Sparda? Like, THIS IS SPARTA?! xDDD"

"No, like freshmen are so stupid, Sparda."

"What?"

"Do you miss everything?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" I grinned again.

Vergil and I started chatting up about random things like it was debating time. I SNAGGED A CUTIE!! Well…maybe…who knows…?

"Were you listening?"

"Nope! Not at all!"

He sighed.

"I'm hungry, Vergil," I whined, smiling a mile wide, "do you have anything to eat?"

This time he groaned, as if I told him he had to dance or die.

…

I think this year is gonna go well…

* * *

I was focusing on remembering the word 'fish'. The infinitive was _pescar_, right? I wanted to say I hated fishing, because to me it's a waste of time. I'm just not lucky with it—

"Hey, babe," A low voice from next to me called. I snapped my head in his direction. Almost lucid frost covered the orbs of his eyes. His hair was of wonderful tresses that seemed soft, light, and spun of silver. His frame was large but athletic, in a sense that he had quite the model figure. His clothes donned a red theme to them, as his face did a smile. He was hot.

He flicked his pencil's eraser end on the couple of papers sprawled across his desk. Organization wasn't a familiar word, I suppose.

"Can you help me?"

I blankly stared. Why ask me? I'm like, the least pretty thing here in this room. I may be the smartest, and the most fluent, but there were others who knew what they were doing; like that blonde on his right. I was on his left. The girl studied the paper for a couple of minutes before scribbling in perfect bubbly fonts the answers required to pass.

She had cheerleader written all over her.

"…You gonna help me or what?" He blinked, perturbed that I was staring at him for about a good two minutes now.

I blurted, "Sure…" I felt suddenly warm, like someone just stuck me near an open flame to catch fire and die. The upperclassman pulled his chair with him as he scooted over; the goal being that we were right next to each other. My hands naturally took grip of my lead pencil and twisted the clip continuously, almost even nervously. I couldn't help but to stare at my paper as I talked to him; I was just not good at talking with guys, you know?

"..And you see this –AR verb right here? _Cantar_? _Und wenn du versuchst, dass dann du die Antwort erhältst, musst du das rechte Verb verwenden..._"

OH MAI GAWD YOU IDIOT!! I just went German on him…Stupid STUPID KEILI!!

I flicked my eyes over to him in enough time to see his face contort into that looked like, "WTF?" then back to normal.

There was a silence between us before he began to laugh, "That's sexy."

I bolted up. "WHAT THE F—"

And he yanked me back down to my seat in time, or for sure I would've had detention, if not already.

"Oh wow, freshman," he laughed again, "you got problems."

The blonde girl next to him rolled her eyes, mumbling something we both couldn't hear.

Dante turned to her, asking a bit too loud, "What was that, Trish? Come on, speak louder! You talk a lot of shit, and now you're mumbling."

She spat back with refute, "Fuck you, Dante!"

"Wait 'til later, I'm busy." He grinned maliciously after his remark.

They must be exes. e.e

* * *

So after that, classes went by pretty fast.

I had a couple of classes with Vergil, where every now and then he'd get angry at me for no reason, and I watched Keili from a couple of paces behind to see if she was hooked on that other kid. He looked like Vergil, except Vergil's hair was different. Wow.

Vergil's a fun name to say.

I'm sleepy.

I don't want to go to Orchestra. But whatever…

* * *

So the day ended, and it was time to go home. Vergil had mentioned something like a self-memo about getting food on the way home, so I decided I would a visible stowaway. FOOD!! The guy that looks like Vergil had been following Keili every other part of the day, like he had taken interest in the girl that was on the verge of being trilingual. No matter. I'll just call her later, since I'm going to get food.

"Hey Verge! Let's go!"

"What?"

* * *

"**GET OUT. NOW.**" The venom-dipped each word as Vergil drawled for me to leave his car.

A nice black Lexus, the last time I saw one the kid next door to me at my old house was being taken away from his abusive parents. xD But Vergil's sophisticated, good-smelling Lexus made me want to be that kid. We were sitting in the parking lot of McDonald's. It was a strange place for one who acts so high and mighty all the time.

"Aww…and we were beginning to be such great friends," I grinned innocently, "Can you at least let me finish this burger? Or even better…take me out to dinner?"

You could practically hear his teeth whine from pressure he clenched them so hard! Man! "What?! You freshman!" He growled, as if to insult me with my place in high school society.

But my attention was somewhere else.

Rain pelted the window, the only levy keeping me safe from being wet. I had always loved the rain; it was good as long as it wasn't drizzle or too severe with thunder. "…It's raining outside."

"I noticed," his languid and sarcastic response was.

_/Vergil: Where is she getting at??/_

"I love the rain. I do…"

And then there came a silence. The rain showered against my window once more. Everything on the other side seemed distorted and somber.

Everything on this side and inside the car was clear and airy though the air screamed hamburgers and French fries.

It was getting awkward.

"Hey," I asked, "Where do you live?"

Vergil shot me a dirty look as if he meant to say, 'why, so you can stalk me?' Instead, it was simply, "Why?"

"I live on Whispering Heights in my older brother's house with my friend. Is your house nearby?"

His expression went blank from thought. "I suppose…"

I smiled, threw the wrappers from my burgers in the same bag as the ones I bought Keili and announced, "GOOD, 'CAUSE I GOTTA PEE!"

His fingers worked the key into the ignition, twisted it to bring the Lexus roaring to life with a look on his face. "Alright…"

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG!! SIXTH PAGES ON WORD!! ;D**

**This is good, this is good… So, what do you think? Are they OOC or IC? You tell us, R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Estudiar

_Chapter 3: Estudiar (story collaboration between xxrikachan and chibi-suke07)_

The rain fell from the sky of morbid, pastel colors. My feet sloshed in the mud and on the wet pavement of the sidewalk, heavy messenger bag hitting my left hip every chance it got. Classmates' and students' cars alike passed my pitiful walking. But I can't drive; hell, I'm only 14.

Nicole told me before she left she was going with her newfound guy friend from Spanish to get some burgers and bring some for me. I thought, how nice, but then again, I'd feel a lot better about walking in the rain if she were here.

We both love the rain.

It's just I have a history of turning melancholic from it.

Hopeless.

Deprived of humanity.

Nicole never told anyone what happened in the rain to make us love it so much. We liked it before, but it all changed when she found me. I mean, I'm a pretty shy and timid kid. I only stand out when I have a feel of the area and my situation; if I stick my feet in the water.

About two years ago, I ran away from home.

Mom didn't believe me when I told her my stepdad was hitting me.

She blamed it on the fights at school I was having.

She called me names that she knew weren't true but said them anyway to hurt me.

She twisted a blade in wounds of a broken teen.

Both of my said fathers were evil, and they both had beaten me.

I didn't even pack that day, I screamed at my Mom, telling I loved her before walking out.

For a couple of weeks, I starved on the street. There was no way I would let myself go into prostitution, honestly. I didn't have the body or the mindset that attracted men. So every now and then, I'd help around in different shops, earning the food I made, living in an almost decent environment, until I messed up big time at a superstore.

I sat outside on the curb, bawling my eyes out. A customer had me fired.

"Hey! Keili!!" She called out, crying.

I was wondering why she was, but I didn't get a chance to before she screamed at me.

"Don't you _ever_ leave without telling me!" She shrieked, shaking me. "That SCARED me! Why did you run away, huh? Why?!"

"Nicole, that man was _hitting_ me and my mom didn't even believe it! What did you WANT me to do?!"

"To _talk_ to me," she swallowed hard, "to _stay_ at my house, not run away to go live in a store! I thought we were friends…"

It was my turn to cry, and she hugged me as I bawled like a baby some more, "She didn't _believe_ anything I said!! I left without a word, because she would think I went to your house and ask for me back! That man was hitting me, and she knew but she called me names—tell me, Nicole, what was I gonna do?!"

"Girl, if you have a problem—we're friends, you come to _me_ and me only! If you would've told me, we would've planned this out first, so you wouldn't have had to live on the streets." She sniffled; most of the crying was over. "…I had too much fun having you over at my house for ten gallon ice cream nights…"

"Wow…how long ago has that been?"

"A while…" she laughed, and so did I. "Hey…if you want, my brother can ask to adopt you. Would you like that?"

Her brother was her only family left, what with her dad walking out after her mother died.

I nodded, hoping that my mother would sign me over.

And she did, with a note that said, 'I never hated you. Come visit me when you finish school.'

And ever since, I've been living with Nicky and her brother.

Though, he's about 21 now and she's 15, and he spends about 11 and a half months traveling the world. He still pays the bills, though. He has the cash transacted to pay for them.

* * *

So, I wasn't surprised when a Navigator rolled up next to me and a familiar face appeared as the window rolled down. "Hey, freshman. You look like you need a lift."

I blinked. Each reflex was a sign of increasing perplexity. The hot guy who sat next to me in Spanish II named Dante wanted to give me a lift? From his look, he seemed to be serious but… Why me, of all people to ask? I mean, I really wanted to say yes, but I wanted to say no, but it was really pouring and he was oh so cute and hot!

"Do you want in or not?" So-called Dante repeated the inquiry which fell on almost deaf ears. Before I had time to sound the word no, my muddy, wet shoes gripped the floor mat of the passenger's side as I hopped in and slammed the door.

My arms added emphasis to my chest on accident, I noticed, when I folded my arms for warmth. Not just for that, I was also uncomfortable. My contacts were dry, my DC's wet and muddy, my R4R jeans faded from a dry cadet blue to a dampened royal blue; my tanktop did nothing to keep my warm, and my hat only kept my crown dry. I tossed my purse and messenger bag to the floor betwixt my feet, sighing.

Dante's large fingers worked quickly to turn on the heat.

While he did so, he asked, "Your name's Keili, right?"

I nodded quietly, staring out the window when the Navigator set to motion.

"What inspired that name?"

"I dunno." The school inched out of view behind us.

"Huh."

There came silence for about five minutes, the timeframe in which my mind had calculated how much time was left in my life before this mysteriously hot but could-be psycho guy killed me.

­­—_Ringggg!_

—_She walks in, as I'm walking out…Should I try this once again? Should I try this once again…? And as we kissed, I remember how it felt—_

"Hello?" I asked as soon as my thumb mashed the take call button. Of course it was Nicole, with something random.

"Yeah, um…do you want a burger?" She paused to argue with Vergil, or whatever his name is. "No, I'm not on crack! Whatever. Keili, do you want a burger? **WEE** are getting more burgers."

"Nah, I'm fine," a small smile crossed my lips. "Yeah, I'll see you. Bye."

_Click._

"Was that Nicole?" Dante asked lazily, attempting to make conversation.

Defensively I snapped, "And if she is?"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Then she is, I guess. What do you have against me, anyway?"

"I dunno. You're just…" I trailed off, wanting to say how hot, cute, (a kind of) sweet, sexy, what else…but I couldn't. "I just don't like you."

He busted out laughing, "Oh my Gawd, are you fucking kidding me? Ha! That was great…Why do you…'just not like me'? He turned the corner, blinker clicking in a repetitive rhythm.

"Well…"

"Could it be you're just jealous?" His voice lost all sense of humor. It was replaced with a serious mood as he then swerved violently into the driveway of a large, _gorgeous_ jade house. It appeared twice as big as Nicky's house; you could fit two in there if you tried. The porch had steps leading up, a three-car garage; I felt my blood boil from the fact Dante stated earlier. Am I jealous? What of?? It makes no sense.

Large hands pressured my shoulders to steer me up the steps. I was still wet, and his warmth on my back gave result of sharp breath.

Once inside, I was glad to be welcomed in to such a warm, vibrant atmosphere. Spicy colors tainted the walls of different rooms. Sophisticated furniture and a plasma TV here and there signaled how wealthy Dante really was.

"Put your stuff down on the couch," he suggested, "I'll get you some clothes to change into, so you won't catch cold."

"_Gracias_," I muttered plopping on the couch. The cherry wood coffee table and drawers were organized to merge into the circle of suede tan sofas in a burnt orange harvest-colored room.

He smirked, and in a strong American dialect, "_De nada_."

After giving me a shirt and some of his jeans to change into and let hang off my smaller frame, we got to work at his red marble kitchen island. Notes and a couple of text books were scattered here and there, our backpacks hunched against the bottom of the table. The balls of my feet sturdily kept my balance on one of the few bars that strengthened the stool's endurance.

"Mkay, so how does this work?" I asked, opening a pencil pouch to pull out a pencil.

"Give me the infinitives we've learned, and I'll translate them."

"_Chocar_." (to dislike, used in the same way as _gustar_, FYI)

"Ouch Keili, that hurt right here," he mockingly faked a blow to the heart. And it was funny too; I laughed super loud. Maybe it was too loud, judging by Dante's face. The 'WTF?!' look crept on his face. The grin grew wide on his face. "That's sexy."

I blushed on immediate reaction. "Shut up!"

I couldn't hide the smile and the next laugh.

We were both laughing our butts off. I don't even know why, but I couldn't stop!

When I finally did, I realized how red my face had turned. "That was weird…"

I didn't notice within the timeframe I said that, Dante had drawn very close to me. His elbow was about 10 inches from my own; I suddenly became uncomfortable in a sense that—

"Your eyes are wicked, babe," he grinned again, blue orbs glittering, "It's a cool shade of like, green and honey. I've never seen colors like those."

My fingers lace short tresses of dark auburn hair and tucked them directly and neatly behind my right ear shell. In each lobe could be seen a purple die with blue dots on every side; the six was the prominently shown one.

And his hand outstretched to mine. I couldn't really tell _if_ he was reaching towards my hand or just the notes under them, however. I was blushing bad enough.

And suddenly—

—_Ringgggg!!_

—"_When I was a young boy, I wanna be somethin' more __**baby!**__ Well I can't dance now, and I sure as fuck can't sing! Uh-huh—"_

"Hello?" Nicole was home; the ringtone belonged to our house phone. Way to save, Nicky!! I put her on speaker.

"Oh my Gawd, Kei, where _are_ you—stop touching the lock, you idiot!!" she shouted at someone in the background. "I thought you were home already!"

"Nah, I got picked up by Dante—"

"Ohh," she snickered, "the guy who stalked you all day?"

One look at Dante let me know how hard he was fighting back laughter, and I was too—I was about to die!

"Yeah…he can hear you, genius."

"…" No comment on the other end.

"So, you're home already?" I changed subject, avoiding silence.

"Yeah, and I locked the door!" She chimed.

Suddenly, someone in the background barked, "LET ME OUT NICOLE!!"

"Hey, HEY! GET BACK ON THE COUCH! SIT!!

Dante and I could bear it no longer. I had tears in my eyes I was cracking up so hard, Dante rolled on the floor, and Nicole did her signature one-liner—"Hahaha…?" like she missed the punch line. I swear I was about to pee myself in these super awesome loose jeans. So I stopped early with an "Oh my gawd, Nicky, you're special…"

"Why, thank you! x3"

* * *

So after I hung up with Nicky, I told Dante I might wanna head over there in case she hurts Vergil.

As we climbed into his Navigator, he snorted, "_Nothing_ can kill my brother…I should know, I've tried."

I gawked. "Whoa, brother?"

"Twin, to be exact. Unfortunately," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "He's high-maintenance."

"In what way?" I asked, turning my attention to the outside, the rain slowly drizzling this time. The sky was a bluish gray now, meaning the sun would be out until 8:45 tonight.

"He can be a brat."

"You're _probably_ the same."

"Am _not_—At least not like him."

"Whatever," I laughed, and then I was reminded. "Hey, who was that blonde sitting next to you?"

"Trish. And she's a **BEE-OTCH** and a **half**. My ex is bad news and hella crazy, so don't even mess with her."

I mumbled, "Mkay then…"

Turning a corner, Dante brought up something that seemed quite quintessential to talk about with a new friend. "So who's your lucky number one?"

"No one," I simply answered, wondering why he asked.

"That's a shame, not to be dating…"

"I'm waiting."

"I figured."

"So you're _not_ dumb?" I gasped mockingly.

"Nahhh…I didn't tell you?"

"Nope," I smiled.

"Whispering Heights, right?" we turned into one of Whispering Heights' many complexes and traveled down Marribell Lane. All we had to do is take a right on Red Sky Dr. and a left to Willow St., and then pull into the driveway of our sky blue house, two stories. We didn't have steps save the ones inside and to the second level laundry room from outside. And though Dante's place was awesome, ours was a wonderland of old things. Sword sets in the orange living room, an African accent to every piece in the ivory dining room; downstairs we had the computers in Jake's (Nicky's brother) office, and back upstairs were the rooms, bathroom, laundry room, and kitchen. Hallways colored mango with dispersed pictures of our families and friends led to every room, and to the door we walked through to come in.

First, I unlocked the door, hearing something break. I think Nicole's gone crazy…I love it when she's crazy! It beats having to search for funny shows at night.

"VERGIL!!" Nicky towered over his immobile body on the toppled couch and broken vase shards. "You said there were more burgers in the bag!"

"I did," he gulped, "I thought you were saving them for Keili."

"I said that?" she was momentarily taken aback. "Whoops."

"Wow Vergil," Dante chuckled, "You don't kid when you say you like getting whipped."

"I have _never_ said that," he growled, side-glancing at his red twin.

"…I'm hungry," I interrupted, patting my stomach. No one spared me a thought.

"Sorry, Kei," Nicole grinned weakly, "I ate them all."

"All."

"Mhmm."

"Every one of them."

"Yup."

"…**NICOLE!!**"

"**KEILI!!**"

"**What?!**"

"You dropped your pocket."

My idiot self looked, and before I knew it, Nicole ordered Vergil to get more burgers and he was nearly stumbling out the door.

"…_Whipped!!_" Dante chimed, amused.

Nicole followed Vergil out the door to 'whip' him some more. Dante and I stood idly in the mini-foyer, TV blaring, the only ambience that kept silence from getting awkward.

Then Dante said, "Hey babe."

"Hmm?" I turned to him, and he caught my jaw from both sides. Before I registered it, the boy I had met 10 hours ago pressed his soft lips on my own pair. My face heated up like that, but I wasn't gonna pull away, it felt right.

And then he pulled away.

"If I see you tomorrow at school, you're my girlfriend," he declared, turning to walk out the door.

"W-what?!" I stuttered.

He kept walking, "See ya."

I was left with myself to wonder what just went on.

Finally, "Hey Nicole."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG THIS WAS A BIG CHAPTER!! MY HAND BURNS FROM WRITING IT!!**

**And I feel bad…xDDD**

**Everyone looooveeesss Nicole.**

**NO LOVE FOR RIKA!! (cries)**

**Jk. I don't care. I rather people love Nicole than Keili.**

**Nicole's such a lovable person!!**

**Keili is sorta…a bump on a log, except when she's going crazy with Nicole.**

**Which reminds me…**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Early Bird is Crushed On

Chapter 4: Early Bird—Crushed On _(story collaboration between rika-tan and chibi-suke07)_

* * *

-Nicky's POV-

"Keili!" I whispered.

It was 6:00 in the morning. Keili wasn't waking up. I was the early bird; she was the owl of the night. Nicole is diurnal, Keili is nocturnal.

Trying to wake her up is like frying an egg in the tundra. Never could I successfully wake her up all the way. AND! She'll kill you.

-First Time Waking Her Up-

It had been a sleepover. Keili's mom was here, ready to pick her up. I settled on my knees next to her sleeping form. A little bit of drool hid in the corner of her mouth as I reached out to poke her…

**BAM!**

"Aghhh!" I drew back, holding my nose.

She…hit me! D8

Blood oozed out of my nostrils as I screamed, "OH MAI GAWD YOU HIT ME!!"

Unconcerned and still asleep, she turned over.

-End of Flashback-

I ran to my nightstand in my room, looking for my phone. I had to call Vergil! I needed someone else to wake her up…

Those thoughts escaped my brain as the toaster in the kitchen chirped with the sudden popping of poptarts. I jogged to the kitchen from my room—

"**OWWWW!!** FUCK!" My toes had kicked hard against the corner of the empty door frame to the kitchen; I hopped on my stupid foot while cradling the now red one as it throbbed painfully. My tunnel vision was only on the poptarts. Slowly, I hopped forth, focusing only on the pastries.

**BAM!**

The cabinet I left open earlier smacked me in the face; my tunnel vision blurred up with stars as I hopped backwards screaming, "Ash, oh my gawd!!"

Keili turned over, her hand hanging off the bed, pillows sprawling on her feet.

—_Ringg!_

— _Baby, its fact. Our love is true. The way black is black and blue is just blue. My love is true. It's a matter of fact. Oh, and you love me too. It's as simple as that—_

"Heyos?" I greeted through clenched teeth.

"You need a ride to school," Vergil deadpanned, as if it were fact. It was, actually.

"Yah…chure…" I was still gritting them, and it showed by the way I spoke.

"What happened?"

"Uh…I, uh, stubbed my toe…"

"…And?"

"…_bumped_ into the cabinet."

"…I'll be over in five minutes—"

"OW!" I feel backwards from hopping so long. "HELP VERGIL! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!!"

"…I'll be over in five minutes," he repeated, "with your uniform."

I bolted up from my previous position of rolling on the floor crying. "WHAT?!"

* * *

Some uniform it turned out to be. Vergil came over, presenting me with a grey plaid, pleated skirt, a black blazer and bow ribbon, and a white blouse with black trim and my class band. A class band was a cloth pinned to either your blazer or shirt depending and identifying your class. Mine was white, because I'm a freshman. Vergil's being attached to his blazer, was light grey; he was a sophomore. His double-breasted blazer was black along with his pants, his tie a solid grey, and his dress shirt a solid white. He showed signs of irritation; his hair down and in his face.

"I look like Dante, don't I?" he wondered aloud.

My hips sloped to one angles as I placed my hands on the farthest outwards one. "No duh? Twins?"

"No kidding," retorted sarcastically, flipping his hair back to what seemed his normal.

And then suddenly, he began taking off his tie. I couldn't help wondering why, but I was stopped short when I noticed him standing there, arm extended, offering the tie.

"Huh?"

He looked away. "Are you gonna take it or not?" Vergil questioned, cross.

It took a moment, but I understood soon after thought. In high school, culture is to wear a tie if you're a taken female, ribbon if you're a taken male—the exchanging of items completed the bond of girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Seriously?" I had already grabbed the tie before that came out of my mouth, while he laced the ribbon under his shirt collar.

"I don't fool around," he replied, a hint of something I couldn't quite put my finger on, mixing into his voice.

"…" I paused a moment, considering this.

Before I knew it, I was in his luxurious Lexus. "I'm hungry."

"You **just** ate," Vergil narrowed his eyes in exasperation.

"I know," I replied, "but saying that doesn't contribute to my empty stomach."

"Whatever," he sighed as we pilled out my driveway, leaving for Aegean.

* * *

-Keili's POV-

—_Rinnggg!_

—_Last year's wishes are this year's apologies, every last time I come home—_

My fingers messily gripped the talk button of my sleek black, beloved phone. Someone not in my address book was calling me, and caused my phone to play my favorite wake up song. "I'm Like A Lawyer The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off"—whatever it was called—I called it simply "Me and You"—by Fall Out Boy.

I mashed the talk button and answered with an "_Mmm_?"

"Hey babe! Good morning'!" chimed Dante, his big grin forming in the back of my head.

I croaked, "Morning." My throat was dry.

"I almost freaked out when I saw Vergil and Nicole passing me on my way to Starbucks."

I dropped my phone after pressing the speaker phone button. Thrusting off my red covers, my legs slung off the bed and felt wooden ground; my room was Nicky's father's old office. I threw on some old unbutton-able jeans to stroll around the house in. My reflection mimicked me as I drew near the mirror. My hair was extremely flat, no volume at all. Nothing a little hairspray can't fix.

"What's your point?" I inquired, clearing my throat soon after and grabbing some Göt2b to pep up my bob. It was the best hair spray known to man and—

"That every time I've knocked on your door so far you haven't answered."

So that was the noise I heard in my sleep. In my dream I was on a carousel made of burgers. I wondered where the rapping came from!

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes, venturing to the front door. Sure enough, Dante bore his devious grin, donning the school uniform I forgot to buy before school started for us. "Huh, that's what I forgot."

Dante's hand flew in the direction of the Navigator. "Then let's go. We're meeting a friend of mine."

And of course my poor looking butt got in the car. I felt dirty, next to the clean, pristine-looking Dante. From the corner of my eyes it could be seen that he had been staring at me, wondering why I would wear such a horrible combination of clothing—a tank, unbutton-able jeans that showed my girly boxers; I was **the** weirdest thing out there.

"I didn't know they made girl-boxers."

"And this will be the only time you get to see mine," I snapped back involuntarily, flicking my eyes at him for an instant. My butt lifted up as my fingers hooked the belt loops on my hips, yanking them up in my crotch uncomfortably. It beat him seeing my undies.

He sang monotonously, "Bitttcchhh flllaaakkkesss! Gawd, I love that cereal. I guess you do too, you had some extra bitch flakes this morning."

Irritably, I spat out, "Fuck you!"

And he did the unexpected.

He eased the car to a stop on the side of the street after sharply turning a corner.

He put it in park.

The boy with blue eyes looked at me, smirking, _climbing_ over to my side, saying, "Go ahead."

His frame, being about ¾ quarters of a foot taller than my 5'3" self, nearly blocked all the sunlight that was now dawning from the window. My face stole all the blood I needed to push the latch that opened the car door, Dante's face a faction away from mine. I shut my eyes, ready for torture.

"Just kidding, babe! Jesus Christ!" he laughed, pecking me on the forehead. "I'm not that way—JESUS CHRIST!!"

I had almost punched him in the cheek, I hit that hard. "YOU FUCKING SCARED ME YOU IDIOT!!"

"HEY YOU TWO, KNOCK IT OFF!" Someone screamed from the house we were parked in front of, something I didn't notice until now. A girl with wild hair and heterochromatically semi-bluish and red pair of eyes, focused on us behind her barely there bifocals and underneath her slender bangs. She looked like those girls from the school girl shoujo manga you buy at Borders or something.

Dante abruptly shifted back to his spot in the driver's seat, grinning, "You."

"Don't you 'you' me, you freak!" The girl was a junior from the looks of it, especially with that band around her arm. She was _definitely_ an upperclassman. "Is this the girl you keep blabbing about?"

Her eyes bore into me, giving me a reason to suddenly blush from being stared at so hard. Usually it's Dante doing that, because Dante's a super-hot weirdo who I wish would go away and stay at the same time, the freak.

"Of course," he smirked once more. Then, he nudged me, "This is Lady. She's a good friend of mine. Be careful though, she's a nasty little snake."

"Bite me," she snapped, side-glancing at him a sharp moment before turning back to me. Her arms crossed under her chest as she asked, "You're one of the new freshman from a couple of days ago, right?"

I simply nodded

"Heh…you gave the most retarded performance I've ever seen, sliding down rails and—"

"Rails…?" Glancing at Dante, he stared down the street, but nothing could hide what he was thinking.

"Gawd, help me…**Anyways.** Your buddy and you are quite the cute additions, so I told Dante, what the hell; bring her here for her uniform." Proudly she declared, "I'm the President of the Student Council, I can do your uniform for free."

"You didn't do mine for free…" muttered Dante, now messing with his nails.

"Get inside, so I can kick your ass."

* * *

I'd never thought I'd be as good of friends with Lady as I would be with Nicole. I mean, sure, Lady didn't have the spunkiness that Nicole naturally had since day one, but she was just as good to talk to. Though, I could never replace Nicole. Nicole was like my sister.

When we got into Lady's house, it reminded me of the modernity and sophistication that Dante's house bore. The rooms weren't as colorful, however; they were more like nudes and browns and greys and whites. Her furniture matched each room, but contrasted. If you walked into her living room—which had been painted ivory—you'd see black and grey sofas and chairs shaped in a box-like fashion for that natural urbane edge. Dante hurled himself upon the largest one in the room, grabbing a nearby magazine on the Japanese cherry-wood table assembled a little ways away from it. His eyes immediately began scanning the pages, looking at the latest gear and gadgets for techies. Meanwhile, Lady lead me by the wrist to a room upstairs, I'm guessing it's hers.

When she closed the door, she demanded, "Take your clothes off."

I blushed upon hearing this, but easily complied with an, "Um…okay…"

My unbutton-able jeans slid down my thighs to pool sloppily at my ankles, my tanktop fell behind me as I pulled out of it. My feeling uncomfortable kept me trembling like a leaf in front of this girl who was a couple of years older than me or so, and was possibly wondering what my problem was.

Lady raised an eyebrow as she brought out a pack of grey plaid skirts, each a different size. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," I lied; even though she knew I was uncomfortable.

"I bet _you're_ wondering why Dante picked you too," Lady mumbled, staring at my legs, supposedly sizing me up.

"Sort of…" I muttered back, surprised she knew that about me too. I began to wonder when this mind game would end, though it barely started. She told me what I felt, when I felt it, and everything. And it scared me.

She mused aloud, "He's actually a pretty good guy, though I wonder what's gotten into him...choosing a fourteen year-old girl…"

"How old is he?" I inquired, because she made an unusual comment. "He's 15, isn't he? Or 16?"

"He's _17_," Lady corrected, throwing the size 8 plaid skirt on the bed I stood alongside. My shirt size was a medium, and my skirt size an 8. I had wide hips for being small. At least, that's what Nicole's mother used to tell me. "Dante and his brother started school really late. Wanna know why?"

The thought of knowing why seriously intrigued me. I wanted to know, Gawd damn it. It just…it seemed like something I had to know about him. He was so perfect; a flaw would just knock him of the high horse I threw him on since I first saw him.

"…Why?"

"Well…" she spoke softly, fingering the white band that was to be around my arm in a few moments. "…True story has it…" She grinned. "He started school _way_ late."

"Oh," I groaned. I thought it was something important!! Gosh…pulling my strings like that…

"What were you expecting me to say?"

"Something that would've made him more human and less godly."

"Oh well. Sucks for you."

"I guess so…"

* * *

(Nicole's POV—FINALLY)

As soon as I got to homeroom, Vergil departed for his. Mine was on the way to his, so he walked me there—possibly making sure I knew that he wasn't kidding around about the girlfriend-boyfriend thing. It seemed kind of strange for him to walk so close to me, yet I took it all in and cherished the smell of his fiery but subtle cologne…he smelled _good._

"Almost like a poptart…w" I muttered to myself loud enough for him to hear, but only by accident did Vergil hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing!" My homeroom in five seconds, FIVE SECONDS RUN NICKY RUN!! "See ya!" I sprinted into my homeroom with an unhurried grace I never tapped into before; before I knew it I was stuck in my assigned chair. That whole block (15 minutes) I wondered why he chose me…However, I came interrupted when I got my new schedule.

I stared at it blankly as my homeroom teacher flipped it onto my desk.

First, Spanish II.

Still the same.

No Dante nor my friend, but as long as Dante was with Keili, it'd be alright. I be boreds though….

Vergil didn't come to class until 45 minutes before the end of class, when the teacher explained how to conjugate '_estar_'. _Estás un puta!_ **WEE!!**

"Hey," Vergil slightly brushed his fingers through the hair on my neck—it stood on end with intensity. I didn't even notice him walking in and sitting next to me. This was abnormal, because I usually stared at the door rather than the teacher.

My said boyfriend leaned from his seat as the teacher droned on and whispered in my ear, "What are we doing?"

Not that it seemed kinky or anything, but I was ready to nosebleed. His breath had beaten only once on my ear shell, but it had been enough to make all the blood in my system rush to my face.

"Est…ar…" I slowly whispered back.

"Thanks," vibrated in my ear, and I almost freaked.

Wait, no I did.

"Nicole, what is the _tú_ form of _estar_?"

"_¡ERES LOCA!"_ screamed I, bolting up in class.

You're an idiot, Nicky.

Such an idiot.

I love you too, Nicky.

xDD

"…That's correct," the teacher went on and pretended nothing had happened. Even if I was wrong.

Thank gawd.

* * *

-Orchestra-

Keili speed-walked in, smiling, eyes sort of twinkling, "Nicole! Oh my gawd!"

"What?" I grinned back.

"Have you met Lady? The student council president?"

"No. _Should_ I?" I wondered with a smile.

Walking over to the celli rack, she grabbed her favorite, with the stripes for on the fingerboard. "Yeah, she's fun."

"…Mkay…" I simply muttered.

And suddenly, she exclaimed, "Thanks for forgetting me this morning!"

After which I winced, kind of nervous not knowing if it was sarcasm or not. "…Seriously?"

"Yeah." That smile was still pasted on her face, so I was good…or was I?

"Oh…kay…What happy bug crawled up your ass?"

"The kind that kisses you the awesomest way possible."

…I'm not gonna ask.

Besides, I was too busy trying to catch Vergil.

"**HEY! OUTTA MY CHAIR YOU SPIKY-HEADED FREAK!"**

"On the contrary," he growled, "this is _my_ chair."

"Whateva," I smirked at the ghetto-ness I put on it. I love my ghetto moments. "It'll be mine anyway…;3"

"…" No comment? Aww…I wanted to be like those people from that one game! What was it called? Devil May Die…no…Devil Can't Die…no…Devil Never Cry…Hmm…

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N **

**XDDDD I HAD TO DO THAT AT THE END!! It seemed so quintessential to do. This was for my friend who might not have internet for a while, for my buddy who's making an appearance in here soon, and for the tacos that ferment in my basement's belly button. LOL!**

**MOVING ON!**

**I'm surprised and happy to say that this is my favorite fanfiction collaboration (one and only!) because it's been bringing a lot of people from all over the world to read this! Maybe that one person in Bangladesh enjoyed it…YES YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE FROM BANGLADESH TO READ THIS AND HIIII**

**IM READING ABOUT YOUR COUNTRY IN MY GEOGRAPHY CLASS!!**

**And as always.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**OR IT GOES HIATUS!**

**(ha…I threaten you…;3)**


	5. Chapter 5: Bitch Fight

Chapter 5: Girl Fight

* * *

"_¡Oye, niño, no tengas miedo!_" I mumbled some of the words after that line, wiggling my hips and singing into a hair brush. Then, continuing coherently, "_¡Solo te quiero a ti—ee!_"

The vibration of the phone in my back pocket threw me into a slight jump. I'm guessing it was Dante.

Nicky and Vergil have been going out for three weeks now, along with me and Dante. Thought the Vicole couple (haha, you like that) are more couple-like, I'm getting used to the idea of belonging to Dante.

I opened the slim cell to bold text:

**DANTE**

**(418)790-1628-4732**

A pic of him kissing my cheek and my usual 'I hate you' face was enough to make me smile when Caller ID displayed my boyfriend. No doubt he's hot, no doubt he's all into, but I just don't know how to react to him sometimes I mashed the talk button with on digit and used two others ones to turn my blaring stereo down.

"Dante," I stated for the mere purpose of hearing his abnormal name roll out my mouth.

"Hey babe," he always chimed like a baritone bell, "Are you ready?"

"**We've** been ready!" Nicole answered as she sprinted in, landing on my incarnadine-themed bed. The crumbs from her daily crack (Poptarts) dispersed across the worn, woven cotton, which she soon after swiped off thoughtlessly.

"Hey!" I snapped in a mocking tone, "Really?"

She seemed clueless of what I was talking about, "What?"

"Crumbs on my bed—"

"I'll be over in five minutes," Dante interrupted almost involuntarily, as if he had the right to. I mean, he did but I don't want to be interrupted, you ahole!

"—Thanks, Dante."

"Love—" _Click_. The phone flew next to my dresser to the floor and stayed there. Neither Nicole nor I bothered to pick it up right now.

Speaking of Nicole, she mused aloud, "You're so mean to him," nomming on poptarts "I think you should be nicer."

"You have Vergil _whipped_, so _you_ can't talk!"

Last weekend, we went to the amusement park. I'm scared of roller coasters and won't go by myself; Nicky won't go at all. I rode with Dante a couple of times before I noticed that Vergil was also hesitant to get on.

* * *

"Come on, Verg!" I pointed at the Green Giant, the **highest** rollercoaster…_and_ the veggie guy but who cared for him…

Before I could tell him it'd be fun, Nicole crossed her arms and gave him the look. Not _a_ look, _the_ look; and he hesitated again mumbling curses.

"You better not leave me, Vergil!" Her hips tilted as her brows furrowed deeply.

"Wow, Nicole," Dante snickered, nudging her in the side, "You've got him **whipped**…"

I decided to mess with him a bit, "Phrase's getting old."

Vergil smugly and barely replied in a chime of his own, "_Whipped._"

I glanced at Nicole who was now annoyed by all this than anything, so I changed the subject, "MOVING ON!"

* * *

So Dante and I began holding hands a couple of weeks ago, talking and walking during lunch. Most of the stuff we talked about was me and Nicole; how we met, my family, why I'm so timid and stuff…Dante easily accepted who I was, all of my scars and flaws.

"Do you mind that I was beaten…?" It seemed like something to ask while I sat on the bend in the courtyard garden, watching Nicole chastise Vergil for getting the wrong kind of poptarts. With my dog tags I fumbled, stomach churning. I honestly expected to be less of a person to him, just like I was to everyone but Nicole. They didn't understand; they never would.

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you," Dante shrugged, making eye contact with me. A smile played on his lips briefly. When it faded, he continued, "But you're not over it."

And I looked at my fidgeting fingers. "I know…"

The wind blew, and the scene turned cinematic, straight out of a lovey-dovey chick flick. His hands reached for one of mine and drew it to his lips. Dante kissed it lightly, smiling and stifling a small laugh.

"Corny's not my thing, you know…but whatever—in all seriousness," Dante cleared his throat, "I'm serious about you, regardless if you're 14, or you don't believe me, or whatever. I still like you."

By this time, Nicole had slipped in a puddle of yesterday's rain, and Vergil scowled incredulously. Of course my attention was on that. I couldn't look Dante in the face anymore, as his face began to linger closer. Please bell, ring!

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"See ya!" I blurted, darting from his tall figure to yank Nicky away from Vergil to inside the main hall, first floor. She fell against the vending machine when I let go, I hyperventilated like a freak.

"N-nicky!"

"Yuss?" Nicky smiled innocently.

"They're totally into us, it's weird—!"

A blur of blonde hair and a chic black ensemble with heels zoomed next to us. It's like the succubus waited for this moment, just to kill on Nicky and me to eliminate the competition.

"Well if it isn't Miss-so-stupid-I-trip-on-air and Miss-so-smart-I-don't-have-a-clue," she smirked. The people around us froze; a moment in time dedicated to this special and sudden conflict. Her petty and not even insulting remark shrunk in comparison to what we've heard and were used to at our ghetto middle school, but I know for a fact it bothered us all the same.

"Excuse me?" Nicole retorted, fired up.

The smirk on Trish's face made my blood boil, hell! As she explained herself, my fists clenched in anger; I was ready to lash out. "You heard me, ghetto bitches!"

"Shut your mouth, you fuckin' blonde!" Nicole spat, "Or are you too stupid to realize it's running?"

The crowd 'oohed' at the smart remark, surprised Nicole had it in her.

"I can't be as dumb as you—you've both got some nerve going to school where you don't belong. I mean," She snickered, "you trashy sluts have no style, no class—"

Nicole, suddenly gone ghetto, shouted, "Aw, hellz naw!"

"What the fuck, Trish?" I bellowed, angry. I couldn't really start firing off yet…I'd destroy that bitch in half a second flat.

"What do you mean, 'what the fuck' loser?" She stifled a laugh, "Gawd you _are_ such a loser, I mean gawd! I have retard friends smarter than you pair—"

"I'd rather be a total retard than be some whore who cheats because she can't stop giving it up! I mean, really! I'd be insulted to be just like you, giving it up at age 17! Wait 'til you're 20, you'll be just another piece of shit in a bag of skin that old men find repulsive to even touch, let alone look at." I wanted her to hit me, insulting my friend and me…BRING IT! "Tell me Trish, how was Mr. Knorr? I heard you fucked the janitor right in the closet after school yesterday." I added that last part, hoping it would coax her into wanting to swing at me.

"Why you—"

I threw out my arms, "What then?! You got a problem with me? Come on then, **hit me**!"

She growled with cat eyes, "You got some nerve freshman hoe…!"

"**HIT ME!**" I shrieked, shoving her over the edge, "Hit me, you fucking skank—"

**SLAP!**

Her acrylic nails dug harsh trails across my left cheek, leaving a fiery blaze to it. But that was enough to let the school crucify her instead of me. By school code, she's in the doghouse. I'm not.

And guess what?

I swung a blow straight to her nose.

**BAM!**

A heartbeat times five before she hit the ground with a bloody nose, and the scene sped up.

"Keili!" Dante snapped, restraining me in a giant bear hug. "What's up with you?!"

I heard Lady's voice repeating, "Go away, nothing to see here! Move on!"

Vergil held onto Nicole gently no doubt, as her expressing was far less angry. Instead, her face seemed riddled with a mental anguish; she hated it when I fought people. She never does it, she walks away because she knows it's better and the right thing. I'm more stupid and emotional, which pissed the guys off right about now.

Dante explained in a stern and almost hushed tone, "Lady will bring drop your stuff off at our house later. Let's get out of here."

My hand became lost in his vice grip as we traveled through the school to the outside parking lot and altogether in Dante's Navigator. I'm sure Vergil would pick up his Lexus later.

I clambered into the front seat by no choice, what with Vergil and Nicole occupying the back. She sat in the middle and he on the right so she could easily wrap her arms around his middle and bury her face in his chest. My eyebrows furrowed so low they could touch my short eyelashes, my arms crossed under my boobs; Vans-covered feet settled on the dashboard as I slumped, facing outside's gray and cloudy weather.

"I can't believe you did that," Dante sighed, his tone complex as he turned on the car and drove off-campus, "Really?"

I felt ashamed for one of the few times in my life. He had half-heartedly scolded me, and I grew shameful. Tears blurred my vision but with the best strength I could muster they were withheld. He continued to scold me like my mother, just no shouting. And this was what set him apart from my mother as well:

"Why did you do it?"

And I fell into a fit of sobbing—it sounded like I mourned for someone, really. It scared me.

"We worked our _asses_ off to get her and your whore-y bitch of an ex thinks she has the right to degrade us according to class, standards and how much money we have, then you **damn** right I'm giving it to her!"

He pulled into the side of some random road, stern gaze analyzing me. My hands clamped onto each other, tears wetting my clothes. Dante reached over, surprisingly smiling.

Swiping a tear from my eyes, he smirked, "Hey babe, you should smile."

"Why?" Everyone's gaze fixed on me.

"Because," he started to laugh, "You know for a fact you girls both laid that bitch's ass **out**!"

Everyone except for Vergil busted out laughing, and he smirked accordingly. It did seem funny how ghetto but right it sounded coming from Dante, and it made me happy that he accepted that fact.

When we stopped, Dante restarted the car, driving us to our destination. But as soon as he wheeled around the corner, Wendy's in site, he shouted, "Who's hungry besides Nicole?!"

Nicole waved her hands high, "Ooh! Ooh! MEEEE!!"

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry it took so long. It was hard to do. Really.**

**I'm horrible at coming up with threats unless they're on the spot, and I had to really think about these…xDDD I laughed my ass of (so did Nicky) when I wrote her burning Trish to a crisp. It was AWSHUM!!**

**RATE AND REVIEW!!**

PS! The song from the beginnig is: 1,2,3 GO! by Belanova.


	6. Chapter 6: The Petting Zoo Mayhem

Chapter 6: Hooky—the Petting Zoo Mayhem of Nicole

* * *

Eyes flicked open to my phone, playing a somber concerto written by Beethoven; Nicole Roland, my girlfriend, was calling me. I plucked the sliver of metal from the floor and held it to my ear.

"Yes," I answered.

I _thought_ it was Nicole calling me.

"Hey bro," slurred Dante with what seemed to be cereal in his mouth. I could almost see the grounded mess spilling out of his mouth, the obnoxious, and mild-mannered—

"Let's get Nicky and 'Li from their house and go somewhere."

I monotoned, "School."

"**Hooky**."

I sighed, shuffling out of my light-blue bed to my navy blue bathroom, looking at my eye-shielding hair, lost without its usual dose of hair gel. "_You_ called me from the _kitchen_, when I'm already walking around in a room a set of stairs and 5 paces away?"

"Pretty much."

I paused, then, "You're picking them up."

"No, I'm **driving**. **We're** picking them up."

"Whatever."

* * *

For the tenth time I knocked on the door, "Not again..."

I sighed, Nicole had overslept. Again. I went around back to find the little angel statue which had the spare key taped under it. I went inside quietly to see if Nicole was actually awake or not. Finding her room I carefully opened the door; she's still sleeping.

Carefully walking over to her side I observed her sleep. Her face is serene, calm. She's cute even when she's sleeping… I bent closer to her face. She smiles a bit and sighs, as I draw nearer, my face an inch from hers...

She opened her eyes suddenly and closed the space in between them, kissing me softly (and surprisingly)

"You PASSED. 8D." she announced while pulling away.

I stayed still, stunned. "…What?!" I asked in shock.

Nicole giggled, "I was hoping you remembered where I told you where the spare key was... x3 That kiss was your prize..8D"

I turned away, flushed. "I'm not stupid like you of course I would remember..." I snapped.

Nicole smiles "Uh-huh…Sure...w"

* * *

(Dante's POV)

Everyone settled into the Navigator, slightly sleepy but nonetheless ready for something other than Aegean. My babe covered herself in tattered jeans and a crimson tanktop under-layered by the hoodie I 'left over at her house'. Sure, I _really_ yanked it off and forgot about it after she stole it from my bare hands and smuggled it in her room.

She rubbed gingerly her left eye, getting the corners where last night's unwashed mascara hid. Nicole snuggled against Vergil's 'once-in-a-blue-moon' hoodie (it read that, really, for some weird reason) in all of its mighty blue glory. Sleepily, her face wedged into the crook of my brother's neck, and anyone could see the two of them were an unusually awesome match.

"Where are we going, babe?" Keili asked absent-mindedly. I guess she didn't realize she used my word, but it sounded hot from her.

"Mmm…" Looking back at Nicole, I wondered, "Isn't your birthday coming up, Nicole? Why don't you pick?"

At first the girl was out cold (or almost), eyes slowly clamping shut, but as soon as those words jumped from my mouth, she shot up like a cannon, face beaming, voice screaming, "**PETTING ZOO!!**"

I think everyone was with me on this thought. **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**

Keili's eyebrow twitched as her neck craned to face Nicky, "_Surely_ you'd rather go somewhere like…Six Flags?"

She howled in response, "**PETTING ZOOOO!!**"

"Okay, Nicole!" My brother hissed, "You're in my ear!"

"Sorry V."

"Suree…"

* * *

So I drover to the…petting zoo…a 45 minute drive past Aegean. Nicole and Vergil nodded off quite comfortably with each other 5 minutes away from Nicky's driveway; the first time I've ever seen my bro that way. Yeah, he needed a silly addition to him. Some pompous asshole with some cute silly girl that's awesome? Yeah, sold couple. Nicole's cool.

Keili's starting to warm up. After yesterday's fight, she seems to carry less stress on her.

Though, Keili liked to stare off into space a lot when she was tired. Like now, her eyes hadn't moved, _blinked_ but three times. Scary much?

The car growled into its death-like state after I pulled out the key; the parking lot deserted.

I stared at Keili staring out the window.

"You can take yours eyes off the window now." I quipped, "I don't think it'll go anywhere if you do."

She tore her gaze from the glass, staring at me with a blank face. "Wha?"

"Nothing." I called to Vergil and Nicole, "Let's go!"

Nicole bounced out so suddenly, dragging Vergil like a snake out of the Navi. He had his cranky face on, but none of us really cared. We were hoping that the petting zoo wouldn't be boring…;

The ticket booth lady was dozing, so I laid 20 bucks—the total fee for us all—on the booth counter and entered the mini-zoo. It looked weak, though the animals were lively. Hmm.

"Ooh!" squeaked Nicole, who still dragged Vergil around in my peripheral vision. "Guinea pigs!"

Guinea pigs at a petting zoo?

That's so weak.

Keili sat on the bench next to the 'guinea pig pen', Vergil lurking near me as Nicky became enchanted by the weird things.

"Why are we here again?" he hissed in my ear.

Smiling weakly, I answered, "Nicole said a petting zoo."

"She says a lot of crazy things. You should know chaos occurs when we listen to either one of these girls."

"At least mine doesn't magically destroy something in five minutes—" I joked too soon.

Because everything was still. Neither babe in sight. Too quite…and the pigs seemed excited.

"Where's….Nicole…?" Vergil's face hollowed, as if the Apocalypse was minutes away.

Suddenly (cue horror music), the guinea pigs were ecstatic. They concentrated the area near the pen's bolted door. One large **WEEEEEEEEE!!** echoed through the mini-zoo before the impossible happened…

Out the rodents burst, wave upon wave, carrying a teenage girl who screamed to the world, "**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!** ONWARDS MY MINIONS!!"

I pointed, scared. "There she is…"

* * *

(Keili's POV)

I had wandered around to avoid what I had figured to be my friend's plan all along—rioting in the mini-zoo. But as I wandered, a familiar face seemed to have popped up, near the baby wolves (why were they here…?!)

"Jose!?" I called to the black-haired, 5'10" boy from my old school. He was tall, lanky, but the awesomest guy friend—only one I ever truly trusted. We go wayyy back. Not as far back as me and Nicky, but we all kind of banded together.

Jose nearly jumped out of his skin, taken aback by my sudden popping up.

"Keili! Hi," flashed a cute smile as he clutched his heart. His glasses barely reflected the cloud-obscured sun above. "How are you two? I haven't seen you two in ages. How's Aegean, anyway?"

I snickered, "Aegean's fine…but Nicky…xD"

"…is up to no good." He figured, shaking his head. "In that case, I'm gonna jet—see you tomorrow at school!"

He had already taken off when I asked, "You transferred?"

Turning the corner, "Yeah, first day's tomorrow—see ya!"

Cool, I thought as I returned to the scene of mayhem. Jose's comin' to Aegean. THE TRIO IS BACK!

* * *

(Dante's POV)

"Ohh my gawdddd," I seethed in agony, hand shielding my 'entertainment system'. Damn goat rammed its horn in my groin…damn guinea pigs and their ring leader, _Nicole_, snakes, goats, a COW (D8), deer, geese ducks—and who puts **tarantulas** at a petting zoo?!

Out of the corner of my eyes, a pig carried a bucket of popcorn to Keili, who had returned to her bench, bored. How in the fuckin' world was she _not_ getting attacked by them?!

"Thanks, homeboy Pickles," she told the pig after grabbing the popcorn.

"Oink." He waddled away.

Vergil, perched on top of the large, tall wall that used to box in the cow, growled, "How the **hell** did you do that?!"

Nicole smirked almost vigorously, lying on a mattress of mini-pigs, "We've been in business together for a long time. We's homies."

With her right hand fisted, she drummed it against her chest twice, then gestured 'peace' sideways—_Never_ have I seen someone so ghetto…with a **pig**. Great.

* * *

Vergil and I, thought we contrast in personalities, were pretty much on the same page; hiding from 'Homeboy Pickles," his minions, the _Leader_ Nicole. Wow…Nicole is no longer awesome! D She's trying to kill her boyfriend! AND his twin!

Panting Vergil exclaimed, "This is insane!" He leaned against the crates next to the deer pen. I clutched my knees and breathed heavily to catch breath.

"Tell me about it," I puffed. "I should've never let her choose the place."

"_Told you, pompous nimrod._"

"Yeah, yeah!"

The smell of bacon filled my lungs; it smelled so juicy…maybe Pickles had been killed?

All I heard was, "THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!"

Then wild squealing…

"OH MAH GAWD HIDE MEH!"

Nicole flew around the corner; Vergil had deserted me, leaving me to feel the wrath of Nicole's terror.

And she always goes for the head. I don't know how, but Nicky clung to my head as I ran for dear life from a pig that only came up to my knees.

"NICKY! GET OFF MY HEAD!" I screeched.

She only clung tighter, her legs clamped my sides, nails digging into my shoulders.

"HELL NO!" she shrieked, "YOU RUN FASTER THAN I DO!!"

In fact, my adrenaline had been pumping so hard that I…**we** caught up to Vergil, huffing and puffing.

"CALL THEM OFF NICOLE!"

"CAN'T! PICKLES HAS IT IN FOR ME! D8"

(Meanwhile…)

* * *

(Keili's POV)

I yawned, bored with the havoc. I've never seen Vergil and Dante panic like this, and it's been a while since Nicole's ran faster than the guinea pigs that carried her. Pickles, the piggy who led this disaster, jumped up on the bench beside me, sighing.

"Popcorn?" I held out some kernels in my left palm. He looked tired and hungry. And he willingly took it from my hand.

"TRAITOR!" Dante and Vergil cried, zooming past.

"Keiii!" Nicole whined after them.

Tossing some in my mouth, I sighed coolly. "Get over yourselves. I have popcorn."

"WHY THE HELL DO I DEAL WITH ALL YOU PEOPLE?!" Vergil's voice flew after him, as I expected Pickles to do.

Yet, looking at him you could see the treachery he engendered in his mind was really for me.

"Ohh no. Don't even…" I slid off the bench.

**Bam!**

* * *

(Dante's POV)

I woke up—Pickles' minions ambushed us around the cow's pen **AGAIN**. We were all currently strapped to chairs in the dark, nothing could be seen except for a sliver of light from the door that closed us off from escaping.

"…How do _you_ know how to tie up people, Nicole?"

"Uhh…" It got silence until Nicole barked, "I get bored, okay V?! Is it wrong to know how a kidnapping works?! Besides, Pickles doesn't mess around1 TT.TT"

Keili yawned.

"It is if you're _Nicole_," snapped Vergil.

I added in that creepy twin way, "And you _are_."

Now, I knew Nicole was strapped in her chair behind me, but I didn't expect her to kick my chair over, make the chair crush my knees AND make me face plant in a five second time range.

"DAMMIT NICOLE!"

"Now I remember why I date her…"

Keili snickered, "She figured you needed your memory refreshed."

"Hello? Kei? I'm on the floor?" I uttered, my lips brushing the zoo-smelling floor.

"And?"

Ouch. And that's **my** girlfriend. "Ouch. Nevermind, then."

Everyone got quiet. Hell, I think Keili fell asleep (90 chance).

Abruptly, the door flew open, bright gray sky poison to my pupils. Pickles followed by a cow, a couple of rabbits, and three deer had burst in, ready to most likely _kill_ us.

"Keili?" Nicole panicked, "KEILI WAKE UP!"

"OH MAH GAWD!" My scream was hoarse as a deer drew near. "NO JOKE KEI WAKE UP!"

And of course, I'm still on my face when it does drag me. And Keili didn't even stir.

"HEY! WATCH THE FACE!" I barked at the doe.

From the way Vergil had stated, 'My head hurts,' I could only assume that Nicky had magically began clinging to Verg's head.

"**HE'S GOING TO KILL US!**"

"**I HOPE HE KILLS YOU FIRST YOU IDIOT!**" I couldn't help but scream.

…

Instead of 'killing us', they cut the ropes tying us to our chairs and threw us out the petting zoo's territory. Nicole's body landed straight on my hood, lucky for her…while the rest of us felt the wrath of the asphalt. Not that anyone cared. Everyone including me cared more about leaving this strange hellhole on Earth.

"Note to **EVERYONE!**" I shouted hysterically, hair crazy-looking as shit, my clothes messy as I jammed myself into the driver's seat. "FUCK petting zoos; I'm NEVER listening to Nicole again—"

"Aww…" she frowned from the backseat.

"—and let's get the **FUCK** outta here!"

The car screech as it went 90 down the deserted road, eagerly pursuing the way to safety and home.

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N**

**Ugh, I'm sorry I took forever. Especially when chibi-suke07 and I came up with this in, like, half an hour a week ago. It took forever to write out though, rather than leaving it in skit format. I thought it was hilarious as all get-out, and if you don't like it…I hope Pickles attacks YOU! Review, plz.**


	7. Subchapter 1: Happy Birthday Nicole

Subchapter 1: Happy Birthday Nicole!!!

* * *

(Keili's POV)

So the usual happened. Nicole and I woke up, Vergil and Dante accompanied us to and at school, nothing unusual…

Except for a couple of things.

First off, I wasn't used to Jose's presence. I stood next to Lady and Dante, awaiting the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Vergil Sparda. (). We were entirely consumed in a passionate discussion about the stupid math teacher who threw away all the tests in Lady's class. I had totally forgot that he was going to Aegean until he popped up behind me. _Lo siento_, Jose. But you know the rules!

"WAH!!!!" I flailed in my reflexive shock, as he poked me in the side, ultimately hitting him in the stomach.

"Oh…my gawd…" He slumped next to Lady, who in fact, had taken quite a notice to each and every inch Jose moved.

Usually, Lady is cool and calm, not particularly jumpy like me but almost oblivious, when occupied, to everything around her. Her eyes watched him like a snake, or a hawk, or—

"Hey, aren't you the new kid?" Lady scrutinized his whole being, his black long sleeve shirt, jeans that were only slightly loose, not totally hanging or bound to his waist. His black hair fit his normal style. Jose's style was laid back in his own comfortable way. And I think Lady was digging it. "Jose Diaz, right?"

"Yeah," he semi-answered, suddenly conscious of why and how she knew his name.

She extended a helping hand, both in greeting and to help him up from the floor. "Student Council President Lady Lockhart."

"Uh…nice to meet you…" He looked away, flushed.

"I sense a couple!" Nicole popped up suddenly over Jose's shoulder, giving all of us a good scare.

"NICOLE!?!? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE—" I screeched, yanking Dante, Lady, and Jose in a chain of people, turning a corner and disappearing into the crowd wandering the Fine Arts Halls.

Nicole stared blankly at the friends who just disappeared. "Wha…? Where'd you go?"

Vergil strode up next to her, hands in his dark jean pockets. She looked up to him with a strange kind of concern, like she did something. "Why'd they leave?"

"…I don't know…" She pouted. "But they just left, like I was gonna explodes."

"Who knows," Vergil narrowed his eyes, "At this point, I never know what you're gonna do next. You just might blow up…" He took a minute step away from his bewildered girlfriend.

* * *

"…Why don't you just ask her what she wants?!!?" Vergil hissed.

During lunch, I stole Vergil away from Nicky. She seemed confused again, poor girl. I yanked him around corners, just like before…into the lunch room, up the stairs to the Foreign Language Hall…through the Social Sciences Hall until finally, I slammed him against his back on the barest of walls next to the janitor's closet. I panted hard, fingers tangled in his collar. He must've got the wrong impression, I thought, looking at his eyes full of "wtf?" and "are you crazy?" added with a side of "holy hell".

"If this is anything of what I think it is, Dante's gonna kill you," he growled. "And Nicole will hate you forever."

"What do you think this is?!" I was taken aback, not understanding. "What do you _think_ I'm doing?!"

"Nicole's your friend; I can't believe you would do such a thing."

"WHAT AM I DOING?!?!"

He hissed, "I should ask **you** that exact question!"

"Look," I sighed, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just gonna ask you what you think I should get Nicole for her birthday."

He paused, shocked. "…That was it…?"

"Yup." Now to come full-circle.

"…Why don't you just ask her what she wants?!!?" Vergil hissed, plucking my tiny hands of his collar and straightening himself up.

"Because she always says the same thing!!!"

"And what is that?"

"I don't know."

"How do you _not_ know?!" Does Vergil not speak fucking English?!?! That's what she says you idiot!

"Vergil, Sprichst du Englisch?!?! Weißt du, was ich sage, du täuschst?!" I spat, annoyed. (Do you speak English?! Do you know what I'm saying, you fool?!")

Blankly he stared, so I dismissed it all, "Nevermind. We'll ask her."

And so, I took Vergil back to his sweetheart, my friend. She stared wide-eyed, like we did something, holding her beloved poptarts.

"Nicole," he side-glanced at me, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know," she quoted herself. I sighed, pressing at my temples in annoyance. I told Vergil she would do this. I told him!

Dante strolled up between me and Vergil, with a smile might I add, and greeted Nicole, "Hey brother's babe. Whaddya want for your birthday?"

She jumped, poptarts falling apart in her hands and crumbs peppering the ground. Her hoodie took some in, as well. "I don't know!!!"

"Just name anything," Dante added, smiling.

"ANYTHING?!?!" Vergil and I screamed at Dante. However, Dante had that crazy sparkle in his eyes, like 'I got this'.

Nicole got that near-insane, omahgah she's gonna kill us look in her eyes as she lowly reiterated, "_Anything???_"

You really fucked us this time Dante. Thanks, you idiot.

"Anything," he confirmed.

"…"

All went quiet. Until of course—

Jose popped up—just like **everyone else!!! (xDD)**—in our little circle, wondering what was going on, though pasted with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Dante made a deal with the she-devil," I told my old friend, whose smile quickly faded. He was the only person who knew just as well what would happen if anyone gave the option of 'anything' to a person like Nicole.

"ANYTHING?!?!!?" Jose bellowed, "AY DIOS MIO OMAHGAH!!!!!!!!!!!" He fell into one of his crazy frenzies that I always have to watch. Y'see, when he gets real excited or shocked or something, he repeats the same thing, and runs around like mad. It's hi-larious to watch. Like, seriously; he screamed, "OMAHGAH!!!!!" running around the cafeteria, the courtyard, the square-shaped school…

…People of third-period track were confused when they saw they had an extra runner…

…and Chemistry students nearly threw themselves out windows in fear that the wind induced by Speedy Jose would make the flame grow and destroy the chemicals they were working on…

…And the librarians were angry that he would scream in a library…

…and when he finally got back, he was extremely panting, chest rising and falling in quick succession. We all just sat there, because we heard him running all over the place. Nicole and I were smiling, because we have seen this before, and it was oh-so amusing. ;D

"You better?" I asked him, hand on my hip.

"Y-yeah…Nicole, did you decide while I was gone?" He bent over, clutching his knees to catch his breath.

"I did now," she smirked, "I WANT—"

We all stared.

"—A TRIP TO ROME, ITALY!"

We all stared.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

School bell. Lunch A was over. Nicole and Vergil headed their way, as if she didn't just say Rome, Italy, and Dante, Jose and I turned our way to Honors Biology. Or, at least I think we all had the same class.

"Do you have Honors Bio next?" Dante asked Jose. "By the way, I didn't catch your name. What is it again?"

"I'm Jose," he kindly introduced himself to my boyfriend, "and yeah, I think I do."

* * *

(Later that evening, Jose's POV—THE FIRST OF MANY LOLOLOL)

So it was decided that we would regard Nicole's abnormal wishes and intentions of going to Rome, Italy. After all, what was the worse she could do? I told my mom as soon as I got home—I had gotten a ride from Vergil of the ever-so-kind Sparda twins—that Nicole wanted to go to Rome for a couple of days for her birthday. I was surprised at first that my mother ever considered the idea, but soon afterwards I was overjoyed that she was ushering me to pack my bags. Nicole, Keili, the twins and I were all to meet at the airport at 7:00 PM. I was kind of worried, because Dante and Vergil were paying for it—$5,880 total, $980 per person roundtrip, and the flight would last 19 HOURS!!! We're talking about; we'd land at around…11PM tomorrow night!

And when we boarded the plane, I half-expected mayhem from Nicole and Keili, for them to be acting up and stuff. But for once, the two girls—or should I say she-devil twins—actually behaved. In the first class area we sat, and it was just a beautiful and pristine as they show in the movies. We all sat in a right row; Vergil in the windows seat because he didn't mind; Nicole next to him because they were girlfriend-boyfriend lovey-dovey and stuff; I was in the middle because Nicole wanted to sit next to me and catch up; Keili was on my left, almost nauseating about lifting off and clinging to Dante but wanting to sit next to me all the same; and Dante on the outside, annoyed and nauseated about the cougar across the way hitting on him. Of course we all ignored her, but you know.

They were playing a movie; you could see it by looking at the back of the person's chair in front of you. A mini-plasma screen built into the back. Usually in coach they play some B rated movie. No, in here, they're playing movies that haven't even come out yet in this country. Like…THE DEVIL MAY CRY MOVIE!!! Say, the guy in Devil May Cry looks an awful lot like…

I looked over at Dante and Keili; they were fast asleep, his head laying on top of hers on top of his shoulder. Their fingers were laced together, a small one in a big one. Then I looked to my right, at Nicole and Vergil. Nicole and Vergil were staring out the window, at the passing clouds and the stars that seemed to glow brighter when higher in the sky.

"Look at that cloud…" Nicole whispered calmly (for once), "It looks like a teddy bear."

"That one over there looks like a cup."

"That's weird," I muttered to them, careful of not waking the sleeping couple. Nicole turned to look at me, giving me a warm smile with twinkling eyes. I could only return it back.

* * *

(19 hours later…)

The sun had set yet again while on board the plane. Keili finally threw up because we had been over Spain, and it looked so huge in the air that she felt sick to her stomach. Albeit she's from Germany, she flew to the US from overseas; she always sat on the inside. Her parents were smart enough not the let her sneak a peek outside in fear the child would throw an acrophobic fit. Dante learned soon enough just what I warned him about before we boarded the plane, and now he was carrying helping her clean herself up with reluctance.

"Gross…" was the only thing I heard for those fifteen minutes. Nicole only laughed that Dante had to help, but she knew that he would've done it either way.

And when we were over Italy, Nicole bounced in her seat like a small child, making all of us laugh.

"OMAHGAH OMAHGAH!!!" She shrieked.

The other people of first-class shot her glares that she easily shedded because she knew it was her birthday gift. We shot out of the plane, trying to find a hotel to stay in for the rest of the night, for it was now 11PM of the second day of flying.

* * *

(The next day…)

And I don't know how it was managed, but I do know this. Involved was a company which vends coffee called Bad-Ass Coffee, an angry Vergil, a Nicole who thinks she can do whatever she wants, and…I don't know where Dante and Keili ran off to. No one really cared about those two at the moment, for, as Nicole says, "it was her time to shine"…cue spirit fingers.

Anyways, we were walking around for about 38 minutes—Vergil had known the way and explained very crossly to Nicky that he wanted to see the Vatican City. By car it was only 10 minutes, but they wanted to walk instead, making it thrice as long. It's only about 3 kilometres anyway so why not…

Most of the time I was catching up with Nicky again, and we were discussing things that were different about Aegean compared to our old middle school, Keili, stuff like that. And I blinked, I swear, and Nicole had downed a cup of coffee.

I stared in shock, because Nicky and coffee…is a **disaster**. "Nicole…you didn't!!!"

"Do what?!" Vergil snapped, and he looked immediately at the coffee cup. "You didn't…no…not here…" We shared the same bewilderment, because we knew what fate awaited us, here in Italy.

She crushed foam coffee cup, tossing it over her shoulder into a nearby trash can with suddenly super awesome aim. This was a **bad** sign. I immediately screamed, "WHY?!?!?!" Earning the glares of Italians…yeah…look at the Hispanic guy.

"That was some Bad-Ass Coffee." She informed us, "I think I want some more."

"NO!" Vergil shouted, angry as all get-out.

"YES!!" She screamed back, grabbing at a passerby…

..or what we thought was a passerby…

"What are you doing?!" He screeched…He covered in the purest of whites, and crowned as _the_ Pope.

**THE FUCKING POPE—**I didn't mean to curse. But the Pope!?!?

This was worst that we thought it was…

She held a harmless foam cup shard that she had fashioned just seconds earlier, holding it

His neck, the harmless Pope who just happened to have the worst of luck.

"What is this?!?!" He screeched again.

"Shut up!" She snapped at the Holy Man, then swiveled to Vergil and I, "MORE BAD ASS COFFEE NOW!"

(…)

* * *

And before we knew it…the girl was holding the Holy Man hostage on top of a pizzeria with a foam cup shard. We kept insisting no coffee…of course…and of course she didn't listen.

"BRING THAT HOLY MAN BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT NICOLE!" Vergil and I both continuously threatened, but to no avail. She kept that high attitude and strange smile, like she was possessed! EVERYONE IN, NEAR THE VATICAN CITY, IN ROME—WHOLE ENTIRE ITALY WAS FREAKIN' OUT!!!

And suddenly—Keili came out of nowhere, smiling at what an atrocity Nicole was creating, holding the Pope hostage and what not…She saw us sweating bullets, me especially, and Dante and her both laughed at our faces.

"Dude," Dante exclaimed, "just give her the Bad-Ass Coffee!"

"Do you two," Vergil fumed, "Have any idea what this _girl_ can do when given COFFEE?!"

Keili dismissed the idea with a wave, saying, "Please. Bad-Ass Coffee makes you crash easily. Give her about…" She looked at her watch, sticking up three fingers…

Two…

One…

"OMAHGAH NICOLE!!" I nearly squealed, watching as Nicole passed out on the roof, the Pope sighing in relief that the foam attacker had stopped. The four of us friends on the ground ran into the pizzeria and up to their roof to check on both the hostage and the 'coffee criminal'.

The Pope, extremely distraught, didn't know what to think when we all apologized for her behavior. He flailed his arms, only semi-cursing in Italian, stressing, "She could have lost her balance and killed us both!"

"Well," Keili laughed, "We apologize all the same. Our friend meant no harm...she's a little out of her mind…we came to Italy as her birthday gift."

"You can say that again…" I growled, slightly flustered like the Holy Man.

Though, he seemed to have calmed down, a remote smile settling on his face. "I accept. After all, I wouldn't be a Man of God is I didn't would I?"

"Not really…" I replied, voicing everyone's opinion in two words.

"Tell you what," the Pope explained, "I'll let you stay in Rome, won't press any charges or anything, and we will give you five as much as you want in clothes or anything. Just name it."

We all looked at him, in surprise. Astonished we were, and surprisingly, we all agreed with no argument. He was a nice man, the Pope. I'm really glad we didn't have charges pressed against us…

"BAD-ASS COFFEE!" Nicole bolted up, suddenly scared, frightened, maybe from a dream. She looked at all of us, heaving like a mad man, whispering, "That is _too_ bad-ass coffee…"

**-end-

* * *

  
**

**A/n**

**Don't ask. It took the LONGEST TIME TO GET THIS OUT CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!!? I still have to do the Halloween one…I've been stocked on homework out the wazoo, so bear with me please? It was chibi-suke07's birthday October 28****th****, so if you could wish her a happy birthday, ne? HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY NICOLE!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: CHRISTMAS

**-Chapter 7-**

**-Christmas Time!-

* * *

**_Author's Note: I haven't updated in a while, so I figured I do like, 3 chapters' worth in one. It's the holidays anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

_

So supposedly it crossed our minds to get up in the middle of the night and eat, Nicole and me. I had been dreaming about a new video game coming out, and I was one of the characters and suddenly my personal record player skipped and Nicole was tapping me with the end of a broom stick, so she wouldn't get hit by me by total accident. No, I'm not a friend abuser.

"Keili…" She whined.

"_Mmm…_" I turned over, annoyed. My turning was in vain.

_Poke-poke_— "_Keili, Nickeh is hungrehhhh!!!_" She whispered hoarsely, poking me furiously with the stick.

"_WHHHHHAAATTTTTTTTT????!?!?!!!??!_" I screamed, suddenly irritated. Her hair that is usually straight and almost perfect became spiked with the five million horse-powered wind-vocal mix attacks I just shouted at her. Her eyes were wide in shock, but quickly reverted to normal with a, "I'm hungry!!! Can you cook me something so I don't blow up the house?"

Grumbling, I shuffled out of bed, wearing a t-shirt and some shorts, chilled to the bone. Nicole wasn't as temperature prone as I, so she ignored how our house turned into Greenland in five seconds. Instead she cheered with an empty stomach. "_YAYYY!!!!_"

* * *

"…_Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest;_

_With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say…_"

"Hello?" I, the eldest twin, answered the call, scratching my head sleepily.

No answer, just a tone.

I hung up and pulled the covers back over my head.

"…_Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest;_

_With inside jokes—_"

"Hello?!" I asked again, irritated.

No answer again, just a tone.

So I hung up again.

"…_Every page I tried my best to—_"

I picked up my damn phone and with a curse chucked it at my TV.

And it finally shut up.

I drew the covers back over my head, sighing peacefully.

**BAM!**

Killmenowkillmenowkillmenow….!!!!

"VERGIL! GET YOUR ASS UP!!! WE'RE EATING QUESADILLAS AT KEI'S AND NICKY'S PLACE!!!!"

And of course that idiot of blood relation would come in only his boxers. I think he believes he's long life destiny was to be a Calvin Klein underwear model…How disgusting. I'd never buy anything CK after that ever again.

On the way there, I asked, "At three in the morning?" Ruffling my hair with one hand this time; I rubbed my other eye lazily.

"Yussir! I CAN'T WAIT!!!"

The tires screeched, hitting the girls' driveway concrete soon after he screamed that in my ear and I punched his face into the Driver's door window.

* * *

"Hello?" I could hear Nicole calling José to come over, seeing how, um, I don't know. The damn thing was on _speakerphone_!

"Whatcha doing, José?"

"Sleeping like the rest of the hemisphere, you nimrod."

"What's a nimrod?" She asked so innocently. I busted out laughing it was that cute. "Hey Joser, you want some Quesadillas?"

"Sure, why not. I was sleeping, but who cares," he said, stuff moving in the background. "I'll walk over there. It's not that far."

"You sure?" I shouted so José could hear me.

"Yeah, it's fine. See ya in a moment."

José hung up and the twins walked in. Vergil looked disoriented, wearing a blue pajama assortment. Dante rode over here in his underwear…

"Yeah," I quipped, "I heard that December over here in the States was just so hot—why not drive in early December to your girlfriend's house in your CK boxers?"

"I love you too!!!" He shouted, holding his arms open, awaiting a hug.

"No, not yet," I wagged a finger, pulling out the next batch of Quesadillas. Flour sprinkled an entire counter, a rolling pin and a bowl with a tiny bit of mix left sat in a bit of the mess. Many cookie sheets held batches of Quesadillas out the wazoo—enough to make everyone suddenly hungry.

"FOODD!!!" Nicole bounced like she would if she had a Monster (energy drink) in one hand and a Redbull (another energy drink) in the other.

Vergil placed his hands on both of her shoulders, trying to make her settle down, but she wouldn't have it. "Please, you're making me dizzy."

"How do you have so much energy at three in the morning?!" Dante wondered, only to be cut off with a sudden question from yours truly.

"_¿Quién quieren café? ¿Alguien?_" I asked in Spanish. I think Nicole sort of got it with her constant tutoring by Vergil. He was a persistent one, teaching Nicole another language.

"_¡TANGO HAMBRE!!!_" She shouted hysterically. I think our neighbors were already connecting to the city's police to complain. (ROFL)

Dante took a moment to understand it. "…Hunger Tango? I don't get it."

Nicole frowned, realizing she messed up the pronunciation.

And of course Vergil went teacher mode on her. "Not tango, but close; what's 'I have' in Spanish?"

"…_Tengo_…? OOOOHHHHHHH!!!!" She shouted in sudden realization. "_¡TENGO HAMBRE!_"

"THERE IS A GOD!!!" I threw my hands up with happiness, realizing she actually corrected herself in a different language. I'm not giving any props to Vergil though. His teaching is kind of weird. I didn't even understand his instructions on Polynomials and Distributive Property…

* * *

"Now **FOIL** it." He picked the stray pieces of eraser on the end of his pencil.

"Vergil," I laughed, "I'm not pulling out a whole bunch of aluminum foil just for my homework. We all know aluminum foil is _not_ the solution to these numbers—"

"You asinine fool." He deadpanned, smacking me in the back of the head with that pencil.

LINE HERE

José jumped through the door, ready to attack our quesadillas. Well, really, mine. I made them. xDD

"_¡TANGO HAMBRE, JOSÉ!_" Nicole shouted at José, shaking him madly.

"YOU SPEAK SPANISH NICKY!!!" He shouted back, surprised.

"_¡ACEITUNAS, JOSÉ!_"

"Aannnddd that's where it ends…" Dante chuckled. "Good job Vergil."

"Like you could do a better job, Dante," Jose rolled his eyes, diving into a plate of Quesadillas as I began handing them out to each person.

And they were delicious. Just enough cheese and salsa and everything; of course José's mom makes them a different way, but I still liked mine too. They could also match hers.

After the midnight snack of coffee and quesadillas, we crashed in my living room. Bodies were piled all over the three pieces of furniture; José curled up in his favorite reclining chair, nearly passed out. Nicole had nuzzled into Vergil's chest. Unfortunately, I switched those respective roles with Dante—he had nuzzled into my chest.

"_Pervert…_" I whispered.

He smiled against my sternum, "You know you love me."

"Don't try anything stupid. I'm sure there are three other people who would kill you if you did."

"I know. And I'm sure there are three other people waiting to interrogate you to death on how obnoxious you're being right now," he snapped, out of character.

"Where did _that_ come from?" I wondered.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." He dismissed harshly, turning over as if to break intimate contact with me.

That kept me up for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Dante and Vergil were no doubt the first to wake. They soon after woke up José, and I guess he woke with a start.

"DEBBIE DO YOUR JOB—Oh…" He trailed off, embarrassed about reliving his moment with the trifling cashier at some superstore. Ask him, he'll explain it. xD

Next it was time to wake up Nicole.

"Nicole…! NICOLE! **NICOLE!!!**" Vergil kept shouting at her but to no avail.

Dante, smirking, sighed, "It's simple! Like this—" He grabbed Nicole, shook her, and even pulled at her face a bit. "**WAKE UP—YEOWCH!!!"**

Nicole scowled, "**Good morning!**"

And my turn. I mean, I had been watching the whole time, but since Dante was practically ignoring me and being an asshole, I didn't decide on waking up yet.

"Let's see you try that with your girlfriend…_numb skull_." And Dante clutched my shoulders. Oh boy, I was _so_ gonna give it to him…

However, he let go. "_You_ wake her up, Nicole. And hurry up. We got to get ready early if we're going to that ski lodge.

José had a little concern in his voice when Dante left the room. "What's gotten into him? Usually he wouldn't give it thought to shake her to death."

With my eyes slightly cracked, I watched Vergil shrug. "I'm not sure. Dante has been acting strangely though, I agree."

"Maybe he has the holiday blues?" Nicole mused pensively. "Has anything bad happen to him around the holidays?"

"Not that he's told me of," Vergil picked a piece of fabric from his shirt. "And he tells me _everything_."

* * *

I had to fake waking up. I felt out of place doing so, too. Instead of pondering it for too long, though, I continued my daily routine. I sauntered to my room for something to change into. As I opened my closet doors, Vergil strode in; it looked as if he had something to ask me.

"What happened last night?" His voice was brisk and cold, "Dante has never acted this strangely before."

I stared blankly at him. "I didn't do anything. It was all normal. He tried to snuggle into my chest and I told him there'd be three people ready to kick his ass if he tried anything."

Vergil sighed and seated himself on my bed. Preparing for a big conversation meant he would smooth the fabric of whatever is around him. An annoying habit like that only showed if he felt truly concerned. "Start from the beginning."

And I told him everything. Afterwards, his gaze darted about the room in contemplation. "That was _extremely_ normal. I don't understand what could've made him upset."

"Me neither," I shrugged, pulling out a long-sleeved sweater and hanging it on a closet door. "But that's the thing that makes it so weird…Did I make him mad?"

Fleeting agitation twisted in my stomach before he answered, "I wouldn't think so. And I know my brother well." Standing, he suggested, "Just pack and act normal, like nothing happened. He'll probably do the same and get back to normal."

I nodded as he left the room.

* * *

Arriving at the ski lodge, coincidently named the '_Snowy Stay_'; anyone could understand why the place was open year-round—the lodge and its vicinity lived feet-deep in snow! The Snowy Stay is 2 hours away from our little town, and really far up in the mountains. I reminded me of the Alps in Southern Germany.

After we checked in we received the key to our lodge. Let me tell you now, that lodge was the shiz. I expected a one-room, bunk-bed inhabited cabin; this was an entire _house_. A cozy fireplace in the far back part of the living room, stairs leading to the bedrooms and kitchen…It was like Dante and Vergil hauled their whole house to this exact location.

The downside, however, is that there are only three rooms. There are six people: José, Nicole, Dante, Vergil, Lady, and me. We invited Lady last minute for all the strings she's been pulling for us in the past semester. The least we could do for her saving our asses from expulsion is drag her along.

"Nice," Lady smirked, "Looks like home."

"Doesn't it though?" Dante noted it as well. "Hey Verg, someone towed our house over here before we made it."

"Very funny."

Nicole had escaped earlier to check out the rooms. Coming back from exploration, she slid down the metal railings to a perfect landing. With that she reported, "There're only three rooms, you guys."

"Are you sure you counted right?" Dante quipped, lifting a corresponding finger as he counted, "1-2-3?"

"Yes, you asinine arsehole," she threw back at him. With him taken aback, she laughed. "Verg taught me that."

José wondered, "How are we gonna split the rooms, then?"

"Of course it's gonna pair off." I dropped my suitcase.

Vergil pointed to each person, "Nicole, me; Lady, José; Dante, Keili—"

Suddenly, Dante spoke up, "_Actually_, I'm taking the couch."

Everyone paused, surprised. "What's wrong with taking the couch?"

And this is the part where Lady shoved us up the stairs with an uneasy tone, "Come on freshmen; let's unpack."

José, worried, asked me, "What did you guys do last night?"

I shrugged, "Nothing unusual. Even Vergil doesn't know what's wrong with him."

* * *

Later, Lady took us Christmas shopping—the Christmas shopping wasn't unusual, though the partners were. She pointed to us girls, "You two go your way," and basically strangling José in a chokehold, "We'll go ours."

Poor José had to go with the junior!!! Everyone but José has noticed her adoration for the freshman. We all thought it's cute. José only blushed when hooked under her arm.

"Good luck on your impromptu date, Joser!" I called excitedly over my shoulder, trailing behind Nicole to the toy store.

I bet that left him in shock. I chuckled to myself a bit.

I had mentally prepared a list for my friend. On my list, I had a present in mind for each person. That would be five presents; I had $300 in my pocket. That was all my savings from when I stopped working in Wal-Mart and Nicole adopted me. I gave Nicole the other $300 just because she was my friend. I don't know if she had any saved up, either.

For Vergil, I figured a good book or a spectacular CD would do him justice. Out of the information I gathered from Nicole, he was a mystery or horror genre-type in books; his music taste would be rock or classical. He seemed too refined for rock, I thought. I would decide later when I finished scanning the mall.

In Nicole's case, every year was easy. Each year I have gotten something that made her cry—in a good way, people. I always get her something she'll cherish forever. She still has everything I've given her, too. This year a nice, expensive necklace looked good. Do you think she'd like one with a lot of small diamonds or a real one? I'd check out the jewelry store later.

For José, I wasn't too sure. A couple of weeks ago, he told me how his parents despised buying him video games. Maybe I could get him the latest and greatest video games, right?

Lady was a very simple person. She bluntly told me face-to-face she wanted some sweets. She also said the reason she wanted sweets is because no one knew how to shop for her. Because I was so competitive, I wanted to challenge that problem. When I looked in the windows, I'd find the perfect thing for her. It's something I just knew.

Lastly, there's Dante. Dante, Dante, Dante. I couldn't think of anything for him, honestly. It's easy to shop for boys if you're not going out with them. I might even have to ask Nicole what she's buying for him to get an idea.

"Hey, Nicole," She looked up from a toy plane, spinning the propeller on the front, "What are you getting Dante for Christmas?"

"Um…I planned on buying him a couple of CD's he said he didn't have…What are you buying for Vergil?"

I laughed, "Then I guess we have the same problem…I was gonna buy _him_ CD's."

She scowled playfully, "That's no fun…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's go out on the deep end here…" I think Nicole's getting into her alter-ego. It was one of great terror…One made by her boyfriend. "If inexplicably we found out about their anniversaries of birth, then what would we obtain for them by purchase?" She let her eyes shift around creepily.

I shrugged.

"Do you know what I even said? 'Cause I sure don't."

I gurgled at how adorable that was, "You said what would you buy if we found out that suddenly it was their birthday."

"Oh…Vergil taught me some big words…"

"I can see that." She grinned a mile a minute.

"Then what should we buy them…?"

I shrugged again. "What about weapons?"

"Why weapons?" Nicole asked, still tinkering with the plaything, "And no one's gonna sell those to minors."

"That's true," I sighed. She was right. "Clothes?"

"They already have _everything_ in this mall."

Across the way, a pet shop opened up. People with signs cheered, "BUY A PUPPY GET ONE FREEEE!!!"

And I believe the idea hit us both. Puppies for each guy; two rottweiler puppies would suffice. They'd be cute when they're little, and then they'd grow into monsters that protect your house! I hope Vergil doesn't believe in the 'Rottweiler equals Human Death' idea.

"Do you think Vergil would mind Rottweiler puppies?" Nicole questioned.

"He shouldn't," I replied, "He's not ignorant. He should know that their reputation is trash."

The rumors around here were that Rottweilers are only trouble-makers. Many say they are bred to kill. Guess what? That's false; they're herding dogs by nature. And they make great family dogs, even good guard dogs too.

And before we knew it, we were carrying little puppies around like babies. We planned for Vergil to have the boy. A male Rottweiler might need a little more tough love than a female. Dante would be good with a female one. I noticed ours slept a lot, so it made shopping a breeze.

I also found that present that would make Lady keel over in shock. She seemed big on cosmetics and body stuff, so I bought her this huge kit from Victoria's Secret. Boy shorts, body scrub, lip gloss and other items were included in the enormous and expensive gift. I felt it was worth it. Nicole bought her a big thing of sweets, just in case my plan failed.

For José, as promised: The latest games for all his platforms. His parents would kill me if they found out the trouble (and fighting) I went through to get these games. I know he'd love them forever though. And for Nicole, I got her this _beautiful_ necklace, ring, and bracelet combination of golden butterflies. On the inside of each piece, I made the jeweler inscribe for a pretty penny, _'Never stop dreaming, Nicole—from Keili_'. Once again, she'd probably bawl her eyes out. All I could display a satisfied smirk when we met José and Lady again.

José had never been so beet red. Usually a girl wouldn't affect him like that.

Nicole quipped playfully, "What'd she do to ya, Joser?"

He gave no reply as we left the mall.

* * *

Last night I spent alone in my room wrapping gifts; Dante would not be shaken by his older half. They seemed to be pissed at one another as well. No one felt the need to ask questions, though.

Today would be a better day, I chanted in my head. Maybe Dante will stop with the shenanigans and start talking to me again. But _no_, Vergil and Dante buddied up on the ski slopes. Of course Lady stole our José from us, poor thing. I could've sworn I heard him screaming "HELP ME!!!" From the top of the mountains.

Nicole waited for me at the ski lift, absent-mindedly rapping about random stuff. Actually, I think that's from"Malibu's Most Wanted". Figures, right? xDD

"_Traffic, traffic. Lookin' fo mah chapstick. Feelin' kinda carsick. There's a Ford Maverick…_" Then she switched to, "_Shrink, shrink. Blinkity, blink. Make's me wanna go to my sink and vomit. Clean it up with comet. Earth's mah planuht._"

"Really, Nicole?" I snorted, boarding a bench on the ski lift. And then I remembered something.

"Yeah!" She plopped down beside me. "I've never been on a ski lift before—" And she suddenly remembered my fear of heights. I clamped down on her wrist as the bench took air. "Oooh…that's right…I forgot about that…"

I couldn't help but to hyperventilate, "JUST RAP DAMMIT!"

"UH UH CAPTAIN PLANET SMURFS SMURFING HANDLE ET! COATS IN THE CAR CAN'T GO REAL FAR—"

And unexpectedly, Nicole managed to slip out about 100 feet in the air. I was lucky enough to be gripping her wrist, so she wouldn't be falling for a while. As long as I held on to her, she'd be fine, but still!

My heart felt like a bird attempting to escape a cage, "HOLY SHIT NICOLE!!!"

She was freaking out, "DON'T LET GO WHATEVER YOU DO!!!!"

That wouldn't be impossible. But I wish Vergil or Dante was around to help me. They got on before us, though.

And after a couple of minutes, she was at a safe distance to land, and I told her I was gonna let go.

"ARE YOU SURE!?!?!" She still panicked like a cat in water.

"YES!!!" In fact, I jumped out before her, opposing my acrophobia for once. That's weird, it's like it vanished. I landed on my butt, yards away from the rest of our friends. When Nicole finally let go, she immediately started down the mountain. I didn't know she could ski…could she?!

"HOW DO I STOP!?!?" She would've run me over if I didn't roll out of the way.

Vergil threw his arms in the air, screaming, "JESUS CHRIST!!!"

And before we all knew it, we were racing down the mountain to save her. I know for a fact I lasted longer than Dante. Dante hit a rock, screeching "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!?!"

But I pressed on, along with Vergil. Vergil looked like a pro at this. José and Lady were just as good, if not better. In fact, José looked like the stunt doubles in the movies.

"NICOLE, BREAK SIDEWAYS!!!" José shouted, watching as Nicole did as told.

And we raced past her.

Vergil mumbled something like, "Thank god…"

But it wasn't over from there.

I heard Dante, who caught up, scream, "GIANT NICOLE SNOWBALL!!!!"

And for a mile we were trying to not get caught in the gigantic snowball she created.

* * *

We stopped after a while, thanks to José's suddenly expert skills in skiing. Returning to the lodge, we all jumped at Vergil's barking.

"Why can't I take you anywhere without you destroying something?!?!"

Simply, she replied back, "You don't understand that my unknown thirst for destruction is worst than yours and you secretly like it..."

"Sure," Dante scoffed.

"Are you crazy in the head or something?"

"Are _you_?" I asked, exhilarated, "That was _fun_!!!!"

"Sure," Dante scoffed again, throwing himself on the couch.

Vergil reluctantly seated himself in the reclining chair with Nicole on his lap. Lady found the other recliner and forced blushing José into the seat with her. I stood up. I didn't know where my place was…

"You say 'sure' a lot, Dante," I noted.

"Sure."

"That's very _mature_ of you Dante," I growled.

"Sure."

And I knew exactly what he was doing. This was his passive way of fighting with me! He wants me to think I'm winning! And here I thought, hey, this guy is different—they're all the same, aren't they?!?! The only ones who have feelings around here are José and Vergil right now!

"Do you have anything else to say besides _sure_?"

"Sure."

And that anger that had bubbled up inside me in a matter of days overflowed. "FUCK YOU THEN DANTE! GAWD!" I wailed, as I started crying. I hurled my jacket, my purse, _anything at hand_ towards the door and ran to my room. Of course, I slammed the door, and locked it so not even Nicole could get in. I didn't want to be bothered.

Silently crying, I heard them gang up on Dante, who gave no reply to any of it. Vergil was the most extreme one yelling at him.

The only one not yelling was Nicole. I think she was just as upset as I, but she is less aggressive than me. When shit hits the fan, her reasoning help me control my anger. I _did_ hear her knock on the door though.

"She locked it, José…"

"Great…"

Out of the blue, Lady barks, "HEY! Any of you kids feel that?"

All went silent.

And the house began to tremble.

"Is it an avalanche…?" Nicole sounded anxious, but I couldn't step out now.

The trembling became worse overtime until finally, a loud _thud_ shook the house.

"We're snowed in." Lady confirmed after a while.

"Good, perfect chance for you Dante…!" Nicole seemed to struggle to get Dante off the couch. He too fell with a _thud_. "Now go upstairs and talk to her!!!"

"She's not gonna listen to me now."

"Then at least get her to open the door!!!!"

Lady snapped, "Nah, let me do it."

There were quick paces of pitter-patter.

Then—**BAM!!!**

She kicked at the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN MISSY!"

I was _not_ about to defy that. With expert fingers I unlocked the door and let her in.

And we talked for a good bit. It started out heated but gradually died down to crying and assurances. I told her that I thought I had made Dante upset.

"I thought it was because I was young and he couldn't do…_that_…Because it's against the law…"

"He wouldn't do that. He may be a freak," And she mumbled on the side, "And I can't believe I'm saying this—but Dante's a good person. You'll see that in him. Now let's get downstairs. You don't have to talk to him."

In fact, I didn't. I simply stayed with Vergil and Nicole. Lady returned to embarrassing the crap out of José to make everything feel normal.

It still didn't.

Still, we watched old Christmas movies and reminisced old Christmases…until everyone suddenly fell asleep. I mean, Dante and I still were among the living. We were pros at late nights. And I thought this was a cliché moment, but what the hell.

I gradually eased back to the couch Dante inhabited. Sitting on the spare space not inhabited by his feet, I sighed, "I'm sorry."

I didn't expect an answer, but I got one. "…What?"

"I said, I'm sorry." I looked at his indifferent eyes.

His stayed on the TV until I repeated that. And I mentally slapped myself when he began to scowl. "_Why_?"

"I don't know," I started fumbling with my hoodie zipper again, "I just felt like it was my fault you wouldn't speak to me."

"_Why_?" There he went on his one word sentences again.

"Because…I was being a bitch. And I should totally accept the fact--since it's been a long time since we first started going out—that you're a total pervert. And I went overboard a couple of nights ago on that."

"That sounds just like you to blame me for your anger."

"I'm not blaming you!" I snapped. But he was right, I realized. Indirectly I blamed him. "Yeah I am…great…I'm such an idiot—"

"Look, it's my fault too," he sat up, pulling me to him. "But it's a little more…_your fault_ than mine."

He made sure I gazed straight into those icy orbs of his. "I need to know that you actually love me. I understand you don't show it like the average babe, but hey—a little more please?"

"W-What do you mean?!"

"The insults are okay, I don't mind them. Just…stop being so flustered if I hide my face in your boobs or whatever." He chuckled, "I would never go that far with you."

I couldn't help my blushing, "H-how far _would_ you go?"

He smirked like the perv he was, "I hold your hand, I hug you, I kiss you, I snuggle in your boobs and sleep in your bed with you. That's _it_." I had a feeling he omitted the 'for now' part for when I got older. "I'm not going to force you through anything more than that, you're too young for it."

And I guess subconsciously I worried myself about that…

"I love you, Keili." He stated like it was a well-known fact.

And finally, it was _my _turn. He didn't start it this time. I leaned closer to his face, and eventually kissed him softly. I wasn't an expert at kissing, but I knew that one had enough bite that it astonished Dante.

I don't think my bed would be as empty tonight.

* * *

The next days we spent at the lodge were better. And then we finally returned home, and exchanged presents. For it was Christmas day, and I don't think the puppies could have been hidden any longer.

"TADA!" Nicole and I posed with spirit fingers as the guys found their puppies.

Dante beamed with happiness, "AH FUCKIN SWEET A PUPPY!"

Whereas Vergil showed remote happiness by petting the dog. The way he did it though, made all of us laugh our asses off—he looked like Dr. Evil, much? "I shall name you—"

Dante cut Vergil off. "NAME IT McLOVIN!"

Vergil snapped "It's my dog; I'll name it whatever I want!"

Nicole chanted with Dante, "McLOVIN! McLOVIN! McLOVIN!"

Sighing, he surrendered, "FINE! McLovin…"

I asked Dante, "You should let Vergil name yours then."

Oh, the smirk on Vergil's face. "I want to name it something horrible, but for the dog's sake, name it…Spot or something."

"Spot," Dante quipped, "That's all you got?"

José suddenly gurgled, "Haha…I SPOT McLOVIN!!!"

Lady joined with him in the laughing, "Highfive, man!"

And we finished opening our presents.

Dante bought me this incredible set of clothes. Each pair, in fact, had something with either my name or his on it. Surprisingly, he had good taste. A couple of skirts and shirts and jeans with your name on it never hurt anyone. José bought me a couple of CD's I've been dying to have but never got around to getting. Lady bought me…um…she bought me undies and bras…

"Why'd you make me open it in front of Dante!?!!?" Dante whistled as soon as I pulled out a pair of undies. They read on the back in bold "**GIVE ME YOUR BOOTY.**" Greeeat.

"Thought you and Dante could benefit," she winked. Of course she was joking, right?!?!

Vergil, with his sophisticated taste, bought me a set of perfumes that obviously cost a pretty penny.

José got Dante CD's. I'm glad I didn't, because he bought the ones I thought about. Dante enjoyed them all the same. Vergil didn't buy his brother gift. He said keeping him alive was the only gift he would give him, whatever that meant. Lady bought him some stuff for his SUV, which I guess was a good thing. Nicole and I both pitched in for the puppies, so that was her gift.

Vergil, oh boy. Vergil felt shocked that José would buy him an electronic violin (with Lady's help of course). Dante got his bro some spiffy watches; how unusual that he'd know how to shop for someone like him. The puppy was a gift from us two, as reiterated.

Nicole smiled through all her presents. Some cute clothes from Lady, make-up from Dante, drawing stuff for Nicole's skills by José, and from dearest Vergil only the best sets of earrings known to man! They will match perfectly with my gift…Thanks Vergil!

She nearly killed him seconds after by clutching onto him.

Lady's gifts were simple: chocolates. Everyone thought of chocolates, except for me. That was good, because when she opened my gift, she was in awe.

"Keili!!!" She put a hand to her mouth, "I LOVEEE YOUUU!!!"

"IT WAS NICOLE'S IDEA!!!" I squirmed under her death-grip. A spa with chocolates? I never knew Lady was that type.

José nearly died when he saw all the games and stuff everyone bought him. Nicole got him a bunch of manga and anime; I got him the video games. Vergil thought highly of him enough to buy him a really luxurious phone. He even said he'd pay for the plan!!! I think José fell into a second-long coma after that one. Dante bought him some stuff to learn Japanese, because José's wanted to learn it for a while. Lastly, Lady's gift was a total jaw-dropper. A bunch of candies in a box surrounded a small letter. As soon as José finished the letter, Lady whipped out mistletoe and hung it high over their heads.

"MISTLETOE! EVERYONE HAS TO KISS!" Nicole shouted, pointing.

Dante easily took that offer to crash his lips on mine…

Lady swooped José up—and like a man, he took it! I was shocked by his brashness.

Nicole gave Vergil a peck, but Vergil came for a little more than that. I thought that was sweet.

And finally, Nicole's and my tradition; we always save each other's gift for last.

"1-2-3!" We chucked each other's gift, letting it land in the other's lap.

I let her open hers first. When she saw that my gift was a thematic set of golden butterfly jewelry, she went to tears. It was planned…and I always get her. "Don't cry! I tell you this every year!" I scowled mockingly at her, hugging her.

"I know, but it gets me everytime!!!" She fingered the butterflies and the inscription, '_Never stop dreaming_'. "Your turn."

My unsteady fingers tore through the wrapping paper. Inside, a jewelry box lay untouched. On it swarmed fairies dancing around a flame—I can't believe she remembered my childhood dreams! As a little girl, I wanted to be a fairy. And for her to remember meant a lot to me. I couldn't really cry; I was too happy.

"Open it!" Nicole urged. She got more?!

Inside, it played a Celtic tune, most likely dedicated to the mythic beings. Also in there laid a locket of silver. She remembered my love for anything silver.

"Open it!" She repeated.

When I did, I saw the pictures all of us took together on the second week everyone knew one another—we were wearing our school uniforms. She also thought of inscribing the piece of jewelry, which read, "_Best friends forever, right? Love you, buddy!_"

That was so like Nicole. I threw my arms around her and cried small tears of joy. "You idiot!!! Couldn't you have put something better?!?!"

Nicole pointed out the mock insult to Dante, "See? She means well but she always says something rude!!! And ASISINE!"

Vergil stifled a laugh to hear his word come out of Nicole's mouth.

"She's got it!" Lady chimed with José.

"¡_Tango hambre_!" She shouted again, flailing.

"And she lost it…" Dante snorted.

Suddenly she started up again, "I did not you prick! You FOOL!"

Vergil, stroking his… 'McLovin' softly, smirked, "You make a fine protégé."

"What's that mean, Verg? Are you insulting me?!?!" Nicole panicked.

Everyone rolled their eyes, loving how this holiday went.

**-End-

* * *

  
**

**A/N**

First thing's first: any correct grammar I learned, I chucked it out the window. Seriously, guys. I forgot all about it with the haste of this chapter. Oh well. I bet you enjoyed it!!!

And of course, to my loving friends Joser and Nicole. Merry Christmas! I couldn't have made it this far without you guys, you know that.

AND TO THE REST OF YAS!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA!!! HAPPY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

Please Review?!?!?! xDDD

Deuces.

(PS: THIS WAS 18 PAGES LONG!!! AND 6,841 WORDS) \(*A*)/


	9. Chapter 8: New Year's Eve PARTAY

**-Chapter 8-**

**-New Year's Eve Partay!-

* * *

  
**

_Author's Note: You might enjoy this chapter. People asked me, "If your DIA characters had jobs, what would they be?" Nicole, Jo_

_Resolutions, anyone?

* * *

  
_

"Resolutions, anyone?" I swirled sparkling grape juice in a glass. Nicole and I were invited to a party Dante was throwing at his house, and this was what we called the 'before-party'. It was 6 in the evening; the guests expected at 7:45.

"I thought that was saved for 11:59, Kei," Lady purred, satisfied with the fact José sat hooked under her free arm. Her other hand carried a glass of juice, like everyone else.

I sat in Dante's lap, wearing a new dress he bought me. Nicole lied on annoyed Vergil, wearing a new dress and glass still full. It's her first time trying sparkling grape juice and wanted to savor having it in possession.

We were all just lying around, storing mustered up energy for the party. For once, I didn't mind Dante's hands all over me…_within limits_.

"Butt," I reminded him aloud.

"Oh, sorry," his sheepish smile cured my scowl. "I can't wait 'til they start linin' down the street…we're not opening the doors until we have at least 20 people outside."

José perked up, "Wait, how many people are supposed to be at this party?"

Vergil answered this one. "Close to 75, because our house can't hold 100. We tried that last year. It didn't succeed."

"Who're the other guests?" I asked, settling my head into the crook of Dante's neck. "I feel stubble, by the way."

"I'll get it tomorrow…as for the others; you'd have to ask Vergil about."

"Vergil…?"

"They're…how do you put this," Vergil was at a loss for words, this once.

Smirking, Lady exclaimed, "They're a bunch of super sexy models, female _and_ male."

"Oh wow," José muttered. "More women."

I sprang up, looking at Nicole, "More _sexy men_!!!"

"I know right?!" Nicole pumped a fist in the air. "GO HAWT GUYS~!"

And suddenly the twins were jealous. Everyone could feel it. The smoldering glares were hints enough.

"Well, if we're not gonna do resolutions…" I continued, "Then what are we gonna do while we're waiting for that line of sexy people—better yet."

I thought about what the 'sexy people' comment led to. "Where are the sexy people from?!"

"Work," Vergil darted his eyes about the room suspiciously.

"Work," Nicole repeated after him, "What _do_ you do?!"

"Pretty boy over there models," Dante laughed. "Isn't that weird?"

"My job brings more income than yours, Dante," Vergil snapped coolly. "Let's not forget if it weren't for me you wouldn't be able to step a _mile_ within range of a nightclub."

"WHAT??!!" I jumped to my feet again, shocked, "What are YOU doing at a nightclub?!"

"I'm a DJ," he smugly smirked. "I am the one who's supplying the music tonight."

I tossed my hands in the air, annoyed. I guess I won't be dancing with him this evening. "Then who am I dancing with?"

"Me," Dante answered, wrapping arms around my waist and pecking my forehead, "I prerecorded everything. That's why I haven't seen you yesterday or the day before or the day before—"

"We get it, you dolt," Vergil sighed.

"What's a dolt? I've never heard that one before."

Nicole jumped up this time, hands on her hips, imitating Vergil's scowl. "Dolt is an offensive term that deliberately insults somebody's intelligence." She flicked Dante's nose, smirking maliciously, "In this case, it's yours. INCINERATION!"

Everyone paused in awe. Is that my Nicole or Vergil's protégée in the making?

"Alright," Vergil barked, "Where are you hiding the dictionary?"

Nicole held her hands up, expressing that she held nothing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

José chuckled, "Looks like you've got a protégée."

Dante gaped, "Nuh-uh. That's a monster."

Vergil sat back down, Nicole on his lap. He began to slowly pet her like a cat. "Yeah well, too bad it only lasts for 12 seconds at a time."

"It's not her fault she can't retain evil in her system," I smiled.

Knocking sounded from the other side of the door. Dante beamed as he commanded, "Everyone, man your stations."

"What stations?" I asked, confused. All I saw him do, however, was flipped on his super stereo; Vergil gathered many papers on a clipboard, which I guess was the list. He handed it to Lady as she sashayed to the door, wearing some skimpy outfit. If only José's mother knew who she was, she'd flip.

* * *

Soon the comfortable home turned into a house filled with tons of partiers. Most of them I could recall from the magazines, some I couldn't. Dante held onto my hand tightly, as to not lose me in the crowd. His house seemed to have grown in space, I thought. If they could fit this many guests in the living room alone, geez! Vergil kept Nicole on the couch, arm slinked lazily around her. I don't know where José ran off to.

Dante led me to some corner of the room, and shouted over the music to me. "I hope you can dance."

"I don't know if I can, to be honest."

He rolled his eyes, letting go of my hands and putting his on my hips. "Learn as we go. Look at the other people around you."

And I did. I saw everyone doing the same thing: shake the hips, move around a bit. Hell, just put your hands all over the guys surrounding you, even girls. Simple enough, I contemplated. "Let's go then."

I was nervous at first, _completely_. My heart raced like a maniac's not for the dancing, but that anxiety of making Dante look bad.

He pulled me closer, hips gently rocking against mine. It made me blush a little, but you couldn't tell. Lady just turned all the lights out and replaced it with strobes. How they got up on the high ceiling was anyone's guess. The crowd cheered after Dante screamed, "Relax and let the music get in your pants!"

He would say something like that.

I gave a Nicole response, "I'm not wearing pants!"

He shrugged and pulled me closer than possible. For the next few hours, I think we were going to stay that way…I must have been doing a good job acting like I had skills.

I wanted to see Nicole dance with Vergil, or even José dance with Lady.

"Look," said Dante, "Your boy over there is getting dry-humped to death by Lady."

Indeed, José was dancing…but Lady danced _on_ him rather than with him.

And suddenly, all that trance music Dante had set up progressed to something like a rap song. How the hell did he come up with this, I wonder, when he is helpless in making a simple PB&J sandwich?!

* * *

"Keili….!"

"What?!"

"WHICH ONE GOES ON FIRST?!?!"

"Huh?"

"NO ONE TAUGHT ME HOW TO MAKE A PB&J SANDWICH—WHICH GOES ON FIRST?!?!?!"

* * *

Little did I know that when the room cleared a hole in the middle that it was reserved for José, Nicole, me and our respective other halves?!

When the main song came on, I heard the Latin tango tying into it. What a genius in music, Dante is.

Lady stopped dancing. Maybe she didn't know how to dance the tango. José taught me some moves. But I was more keen on seeing what he would do. He was a shy person most of the time.

Not this time, he wasn't.

"Nuh-uh, I know how to dance to _this_ stuff!" He smirked, taking her into a suave dance in the middle of that hellhole.

I nearly fell to the floor shocked when the song faded, and José had Lady in a coma of bliss. Another tango song came on, but it sounded plain. Finally, the beats came and Vergil swung Nicole out onto the dancefloor. You thought everyone cheered for newbie couple José and Lady, no way. Nicole pretended very well she knew what she was doing. José and I knew otherwise, but the way Vergil threw her around…

Wow.

She looked very elegant for a novice.

Before my lungs to their next breath, I too was whisked onto the floor with Dante.

Time to reenact one of my favorite fantasies: dancing like a professional tango dancer.

This gave Dante free reigns to touch me wherever. I seemed to enjoy it as much as Dante did, however.

He even lifted me over his shoulders and swung me a bit in the air.

Soon, we had all switched partners.

* * *

"Hey, José," I greeted him, as he spun me around a bit. "I never knew your tips on this dance would come in handy like this."

"Me neither," he laughed nervously. "Thank god it's something I know, and at least the crowd's enjoying it."

"Yeah…look at Dante haul Nicole around though. He's not as good as you or Vergil."

"He just likes to dry-hump you and only you."

"I beg to differ, you watch." He shrugged and passed me on to Vergil.

I felt anxiety hit me full-on in my chest again. Vergil was a man of high expectations. How would I do with him, I wonder?

Immediately, the sparks flew as my heels clicked haughtily on the wooden floor.

Not the sparks of love or anything, don't get me wrong. We just looked great together dancing. If we were in school together, just standing in the halls searching for Nicky or Dante, people would ask us did we switch off. We'd give them stupid looks. And besides, we have too much in common, and I'd rather him stay a friend.

But as dancing partners in the Tango—fierce! I just _know_ Dante's gonna try to kill his brother…and Nicole's gonna kill me when we got home, too.

The before the song ended, we got one more dance with our original partners. Dante and Nicole both fired off at the mouth about what traitors we were.

* * *

"How could you dance with him?!"

"The same way I could with you," I laughed, "Get over it. You're twins, remember?"

"Eh, whatever," he grumbled.

We side-glanced at Nicole flying over Vergil's head. The crowd didn't notice how much the move resembled free-style swing dancing, so I thought I let him get away with it as well.

Go Vergil and Nicole!

The song finally ended, leaving all us girls wrapped in our men's arms. I _had_ to commend all of us for doing so well.

The crowd cheered excitedly; I think my mother even tossed in her sleep from the noise.

* * *

Other songs played through the night.

When it came time for the countdown, moments of this year flashed in my eyes. 3 minutes and the TV turned on.

2009 is coming up…

"They say," José told everyone, "that if you kiss the one you love at the moment the ball drops, you'll stay together forever."

"Then let's hope time doesn't stop, right?" Dante smiled at me, squeezing my hand.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"GO!" Dante shouted, and met my lips in a kiss.

Vergil's on Nicole's, José's on Lady's.

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**" The crowd shrieked.

Dante smiled, "Yeah…Happy New Year."

Vergil snapped, "Please don't make me regret spending my life with you?"

Nicole barked back, "When you turn old and ugly it's over!"

"I won't be hideous. It's not in my genes, apparently."

"Yeah…" Nicole growled mockingly as she snuggled into his chest.

Lady smirked, "This is the year I turn you into a man."

He went with his swelled head for once. "Did you not see how I worked the tango? I even had you thrown for a loop!"

"I know," she laughed, "I forgot who I was dealing with."

"José Diaz. And don't you forget again!"

Nicole and I both shouted, "ROCK IT José!"

Everyone will rock it this year.

A new year, I smiled absent-mindedly. A new year with Vergil, José, Nicole, Lady, and Dante.

The tears sprang in my eyes from the pondering.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier." I cried into his chest, happy.

_Happy New Years everyone._

**-End-

* * *

  
**

**A/N**

**Happy New Year's, I wish you a good new year.**

…**REVIEW! xD**


	10. Chapter 9: Snow Day

**-Chapter 9-**

**-Snow Day-

* * *

  
**

_Author's Note: FINALLY! I got this in. I tried doing this a bit solo because it came to me out of the blue...Well, the first part did. The makeup thing was something we decided altogether. xDD Chibi-suke07 and Josur be my homies. xD_

_MOVING ON~_

* * *

In front of the Sparda house, Jose settled on the ivory-blanketed hill, pretending to have a microphone in hand. How did I know? I, Keili stood behind the tree nearby, watching him and everyone around me.

He whispered like a golf announcer, "And here we have begun the first annual Extreme Snow-Fight of 2009…Our contestants are Nicole Roland, Keili Arias, and Dante and Vergil Sparda. I would have joined the fight as well if it weren't for fear of my glasses…Wait, what?"

AUTHORESS RIKA: I figured you wouldn't because of your glasses. Happened to me last year, I broke my glasses. And besides, I like you being announcer!

"But, I don't wanna be alone!!!"

Dante shouted, "Oh my god, are we off this…_thing, _whatever you call this? Is this a blooper?"

Vergil snorted, "I doubt it. Maybe the authoress' are trying to make us look comedic by making us Audience and Author-aware."

Nicole grinned, "…SNAPS SON. WHO WRITES THIS SHIZ?"

AUTHORESS RIKA & NICOLE: e.e We do.

"So if we try to kill each other with real DMC weapons, we would all survive right?"

AUTHORESS NICOLE: O.O We've said too much. GO. CONTINUE THE STORY.

"But—"

RIKA & NICOLE: NOW.

"A-and here, Jose, I've noticed that I have just magically reappeared outside fully dressed on a hill next to you," Lady stuttered shocked.

"It would appear so, Lady. Time for the games to begin."

Nicole gathered the first snowball and waited for a good time to pelt Dante, who hid in a bush. He doesn't seem to get the principles of camouflage. A green bush that has been shaken clean of its snow does not hide you if you've got platinum silver hair.

She rushed up to the bush and smacked him right in the head with the snow.

Dante, as result, bolted up and ran, hands on his head. "GAH! FUCK!"

She rolled in the snow, laughing.

"YOU MEANT TO DO THAT!"

The male announcer whispered, "What is the meaning of this dancing with his hands on his head?"

"I don't know, but we might as well ask…" Lady walked up to Dante, "Hey, what happened."

"THERE WAS A FUCKING ROCK IN THAT ONE!"

Vergil sighed, landing from his spot on a tree branch. "Nicole, are you just naturally abusive?"

I finally had to come out, since it was safe anyway. "Only to guys…"

Turning to look at Nicole, we found her rather enjoying the snow she ate.

I picked up some, and it was slightly yellow. Yay, yellow snow!!! I pretended to eat it as to freak out the boys and Lady.

"Keili!" Dante smacked it from my hands. "It's yellow snow!"

Nicole lunged at it and picked it up, "LEMON-FLAVORED OH BOY!"

Vergil jerked back on her hood, "No."

And Dante went to pounding me on the back, "SPIT IT OUT!"

Seeing how Nicole wouldn't let go of hers, Vergil got irate and starting speaking…with colloquial grammar…o.O

"There's not nothing—" He was about to snap, but he realized how much he messed up that sentence. "Damn."

"Your English is as bad as mine," Nicole snickered, finally dropping the 'lemon-flavored snow'.

Disgusted by the thought, he responded, "Please, don't put me on the same level as you…"

"Yeah, it makes him feel more whipped than he is."

Time to smack Dante off his high-horse. "When will you give up that word?"

"When Vergil admits he's whipped."

"Don't make me pick that tainted snow back up, light it on fire and throw it back at you."

* * *

The next morning, the snow finally melted; as a tradition in the Sparda household, we like to piss each other off. Lady felt it was too immature, but Jose was ready with a camera. Today of all days, we planned to go through with it: Sparda Makeovers.

I'm not the best at makeup, especially without my contacts in. However, Nicole is quite the beautician. She can make our 3rd period, hunchback-of-Notre-Dame teacher look like a voluptuous vixen. We'll have to try that out another day though…

Straddling Dante's stomach, I got to work on the blurry image of him. And I really meant to mess him up. Eyeliner to mess up his beautiful thick lash line, ebony mascara to turn them black, blush to make him look like an over-painted doll, and I wasn't finished yet. I'd paint his nails too, if I get finished quickly enough. Oh, it was sin.

"Jose, start taking pictures!!! He's a heavy-sleeper, so don't worry about the flash."

"Alright," a couple of quick flashes and he ran into Vergil's room to see how she was doing. From what I heard, Vergil looked very androgynous. Or so Jose described, as he snapped some pictures of him and ran back in to see my progress.

When we finished, we couldn't help but to snicker as we dressed and hid the camera.

Now it's time to for them to see the fruits of our labor.

"Danteee," I poked his chest, "Wake up. It's 7."

"Morning Verg!" Nicole chucked a pillow at his face.

"Jose, leave me alone!" Lady snapped at sweet Jose. What a bitch she was being, but Jose could deal. He's got persistence.

Dante bolted up, scratched his head, and fell back on his face. So I hopped on the bed and jumped on his back. "GET UP!"

"What?!?!?!" He snapped.

"Don't you snap at me!" I tried so hard to conceal my laughter, but when he finally got up, all that work I did multiplied ten fold on the "Worst Makeup Scale". He smeared everything.

The twins walked into the bathroom and…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" Vergil gave the first verbal recognition of his face.

Dante bust out laughing, "Oh my god, you're face looks horrible and—AHHH!!!"

Nicole frowned mockingly, lying her head on my shoulder as we watched, "I thought he looked like a hawt tranzy. Better than Jeffrey Star hawt." (Star is not a tranzy.)

"…You know about Jeffrey Star?"

Dante rushed out, metal scrubber in his hands, ripping off the skin on his face, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??!?!?"

"I did your makeup," I replied with asceticism, staring at my nails. Nicole finally saw my deliberate handy work and she was on the floor laughing. Vergil went into the shower with his clothes on…so apparently, he was hiding.

"WHY DOESN'T IT LOOK LIKE YOURS?!?!"\

"Because I wasn't wearing my contacts."

Nicole, a bit serious, snorted, "I told you to wear your contacts."

"No you didn't."

"Ohh, right…Oh well!" She smiled and hugged Dante around his middle, "You look better Dante!"

He paused, shocked she would say such a thing.

"THAT'S RIGHT. ROASTED, TOASTED AND INCINERATED BIOTCH."

"How do I get it off?!?!" Dante continued to scrub the skin off his face to no avail.

Nicole shouted back, "You can't!"

We looked over Dante's broad shoulders at Vergil. He touch his reflection, and then his face, turning it this way and that. The 'hawt tranzy' seemed to enjoy it. Nicole brushed past the screaming twin to hug Vergil and ask him about his comments.

"Aren't you mad? You look like you like it." She grinned devilishly.

"I-I was just looking for the soap," He stuttered, adding intensity to his make-up blush.

"WHY KEI WHY?!?!" Dante was on his knees, balled up fists in the air.

"Because it was fun."

Lady rubbed her eyes as she walked down the hall toward the commotion, "What was funny—OH MY GOD DANTE HIDE YOUR FACE."

"I WAS PRETTY BEFORE THIS. YOU," Dante started latching on to my leg, "YOU DEFILED MY FACE!!!"

"Oh you big baby," I dragged him down the hall to get my purse. It had the make-up remover in there. "You better hurry up and get dressed if you wanna make it in time for school! Five minutes left!"

* * *

Dante rushed in, book hiding his face from our teacher. "Sorry I was late, Mrs. Baker. I had a facial problem this morning."

When he made it to his seat, the teacher chuckled, finally seeing my awesome make-up skills. I sat down behind him and Nicole behind Vergil. "I can see that. There's still some on your eyes."

"GAWDDAMN IT!"

Vergil decided he'd keep his on. He's a model anyway, so why would people care. No one had the audacity to mess with _the_ Vergil Sparda.

"Vergil, you look very nice today."

Nicole bolted up and smiled, "Thanks, I did it myself!!!"

**-End-

* * *

  
**

_Author's Note:_

_Really crackish. It could have been better, but as long as you enjoyed it and decide review, I don't care!_


End file.
